Amigo mio
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [CamusxMiloxKanon] Cuando las cosas del amor no pintan muy bien para Milo, Camus decide tomar la situación en sus manos he inventarle un pretendiente., sin embargo, la presencia de Kanon le hará ver sus verdaderos sentimientos por Milo [TERMINADO]
1. Solo un disfraz

Amigo mío Capítulo 1: Sólo un disfraz CamusxMiloxKanon Con dedicatorias Feliz navidad! )

No puedo creer que me tardara tantas horas para transcribir esto ... demandaré a mi perra por hacerme perder tanto tiempo . 

En fin... U

Esto... Hola!... pues... sé que dirán ¿otro fic? -o-U... pues si, otro o.o... uno más corto... además, este es regalo de navidad porque el otro no me gustaba mucho UUU... y quería escribir uno que valiera la pena .-.n

Esta historia la basé una experiencia que tuve en la secundaria. De hecho, por eso se me ocurrió... pero luego le agregué otras cosas y no termina igual... sólo comienza de esa forma. Aquí yo soy Milo o.O (no es la dimensión desconocida UUU... no se asusten... y lo digo x k siempre soy Camus, y por las k sabían que el bicho me caía mal o.o... así que les tengo noticias y les digo que ya no es así... que lo adoro -!)... ya me sali del tema ToT

Mejor lean y díganme que les parece o. 

Amigo mío 

Capitulo I

Sólo un disfraz 

_**POV of Camus: **_

Una vez más noto ese eclipse en tus ojos, la tristeza que los embriaga y que les quita esa luz que tanto me gusta. Quisiera hacer algo para remediarlo, pero no sé que.

-"Tú no sabes lo que es estar así... vivir así..."- Eso es lo que siempre me dices cuando tu ánimo es nulo.

Por supuesto que no puedo entenderlo. Tendría que habitar en tu interior para saber exactamente que sientes, que piensas. Con simples palabras no lo sé. El querer comprenderte, es como querer descifrar porque siento tu dolor como si fuera mío.

-"_Evidentemente. No lo sé, pero me esfuerzo por entenderte_"- Es lo que siempre pienso cuando te oigo hablar así.

La brisa vespertina acaricia tu cabello y tu piel, al igual que lo hace conmigo. La sombra de este árbol me da paz, desearía que hiciera lo mismo por ti.

-"No puedo creer que fuera tan tonto. Debí darme cuenta que no le interesaba de verdad, que sólo quería pasar el rato..."- No es la primera vez que escucho algo así. La mayoría de tus relaciones –si no es que todas-, terminan en fraude. ¿La explicación? No tengo una exacta; al menos puedo decir que son por diferentes motivos. El de hoy es el más común: Alguien te habla bonito, te seduce. Yo te prevengo. Tú respondes que esta vez será diferente. Te entregas a lleno y... terminan contigo diciendo que no son dignos de ti. Al menos puedo decir que me alegra que tengan tacto para no romperte cl corazón...

Como siempre no sé que decirte. A veces encuentro una palabra de ánimo, un poco de confort en un abrazo, en un roce de manos o en una mirada; esta vez no lo tengo. La razón es que me debato entre la tristeza de verte abatido, y la alegría de verte libre.

-"Voy a renunciar al amor..."- Te oigo decir, abrumado. Mis párpados despejan mis ojos más de lo ordinario, mientras mi rostro se gira en la dirección donde se encuentra el tuyo. –"He descubierto que ese sentimiento no es para mi..."

¡Vaya estupidez!...

-"¡Milo, no puedes hacer eso!"- Exclamo de repente. Tú me miras con una expresión de sobrecogimiento, que después cambia a una interrogante.

No puedo explicar porque dije eso, como tampoco puedo decirte porque me siento tenso y nervioso. Cuando la primera emoción pasa, me pongo de pie y te doy la espalda, aparentando estirarme por algún tensamiento muscular

-"¿Por qué dices que no puedo hacerlo?"- Me preguntas, incorporándote también. En ese momento me congelo. Por fortuna, mi emoción da paso a una explicación

-"Porque hay una persona a la que le gustas mucho. Él te quiere desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, y esta esperando el momento preciso para declararse. Lo sé porque me lo dijo"- Soy un mentiroso, lo sé. Cuando conozcas la verdad me retiraras la palabra o algo peor; pero entiéndeme, ya no quiero verte triste. Si con mentiras puedo cicatrizar tu dolor, entonces lo haré, te mentiré de tal forma que entiendas que no necesitas a nadie más para ser feliz. Contradictorio; pero espero que esto me de el tiempo necesario para descubrir como.

-"¿Enserio?"- Inquieres extrañado. Aún te doy la espalda con la seguridad de que si te miro a la cara, no podré sostener lo que digo.

-"¡Por supuesto!"- Exclamo simulando consultar la hora.

-"Y... ¿Cómo es?... ¿Quién es?... ¿Lo conozco?"- Me preguntas perceptiblemente emocionado. Al parecer mi plan puede funcionar. Ante la alegría por este hecho, me doy la vuelto y te miro a los ojos

-"Si, si lo conoces. Él es..."- Momento. No hay nadie. ¿Qué excusa puedo darle? ¿Cómo poder describir a alguien que acabo de inventar?

-"¿Y bien?"- Te noto ansioso, y sé que si no digo algo sospecharas que se trata de una mentira; así que te sostengo la mirada y digo lo primero que viene a la mente.

-"Se trata de una persona que conoces desde hace tiempo. Él te quiero mucho, tanto, que haría lo que fuera por no verte triste, por tenerte siempre a su lado. Piensa todo el tiempo en ti, y sólo vive para idolatrarte, aunque sea en secreto..."- Termino mi frase con una sonrisa cariñosa. Tú únicamente me miras fijamente sin seña de desconfianza, sólo pensativo. Al final también sonríes.

-"¿Y cómo es físicamente?"

-"Si te lo digo ya no seria secreto"- Me apresuro a decir. De nuevo te quedas pensativo

-"Tienes razón."- Suspiro aliviado. –"Espero que pronto de señales de vida"- Mi cabeza se inclina en forma afirmativa. No sé como saldré de esta mentira, o que lo que haré para no verte triste de nuevo. Por lo menos me consolaré con la idea de que encuentres a esa persona especial antes de que te enfades conmigo por mentirte...

Me siento feliz por verte sonriente, ilusionado; pero al mismo tiempo triste e inseguro. No puedo explicar la causa; pero quiero pensar que esto que siento es porque no me gusta mentirte, ni siquiera por 'salvarte' la vida...

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Semanas después)**

_**POV of Saga:**_

Con tal de ver una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, había sido capaz de engañarlo inventándole un admirador ánimo; una persona que él no conocía, pero con quien parecía tener la oportunidad de compartir su destino. Él sabía de su existencia a través de lo que Camus le contaba, y de las cartas que de vez en cuando 'le escribía'.

Camus no se siente muy cómodo mintiéndole. De hecho, el sentimiento de culpa lo atacaba a cada momento. Lo sé porque soy su confidente, su cómplice; además de conocerlo mejor que a la palma de mi mano.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que le esta haciendo a Milo. No me parece algo muy ético; sin embargo, lo ayudo, lo aconsejo, porque sé que si yo no hubiera estado para reprenderlo y prestarle auxilio, hubiera dejado tantos cabos sueltos, que Milo hubiera encontrado la respuesta desde hace tiempo. La razón por la que continuamos con esto, es porque cuando Camus ve la alegría y la ilusión en el rostro de su amigo, inmediatamente se olvida de todo y comienza a planear la siguiente 'aparición' del supuesto admirador.

Por azares del destino yo vivo en su casa, por lo que no es raro encontrarme aquí. Ahora nos encontramos en la sala. Mi pelirrojo amigo se mantiene recostado en un sofá con la mirada hacia el techo. Sus ojos están perdidos, quizá buscando la inspiración para su siguiente obra...

-"No sé que podrá decir la próxima carta..."- Se lamenta, tocándose la cara con las manos. Yo me encuentro sentado en el piso, a un costado suyo, con la espalda apoyada en el sillón.

-"Yo no quisiera recordarte que fuiste tú quien insistió en escribirlas. Milo se encontraba perfectamente escuchándote hablar de 'él'..."- Lo reprendo. Entonces él desliza las piernas hasta que las plantas de sus pies tocan el suelo; quedando sentado para mirarme fijamente.

-"Por enésima vez, Saga, lo hice porque creí que era lo más correcto. Sentí que Milo debía tener algo más consistente sobre su 'admirador secreto'."- Me explica. No es la primera vez que lo dice, lo que sucede es que no sé si aún no lo entiendo o prefiero no hacerlo. –"Hubieras visto su cara cuando le dije –para animarlo- que lo había escuchado tocar el piano en el recital del colegio. Se mostró muy contento y apenado al mismo tiempo; después su cara se entristeció y me confesó que le hubiera gustado mucho conocerlo, que no entendía porque no quería tener ninguna clase de contacto con él, cuando, supuestamente, le gustaba tanto. Lo único que se me ocurrió para consolarle, fue decirle que él no sabía como acercársele, que aún no estaba listo y que se moría de pena. Entonces sonrió y me dio la razón. Sé que estas en lo correcto cuando dices que no deberíamos hacer esto; pero quiero ver esa sonrisa todos los días, y quiero seguir con esto al menos hasta que llegue otra persona, una real que le demuestre lo valioso que es."- Sé que es sincero en su deseo. No por nada esta haciendo algo que detesta: mentir. La parte de la historia que más me preocupa, es que la tristeza de Milo poco a poco carcoma a Camus; ya que entre más días pasan y la mentira avanza, he notado que mi amigo luce cabizbajo, absorto por sus pensamientos, perdido en algún mundo paralelo.

Ahora. No es que Milo sea un tonto y por eso se trague cuanto conversa con Camus; es sólo que no sabe como desconfiar de las personas, mucho menos de él, de su mejor amigo.

Lo que más me extraña de la situación no es la confianza del rubio, si no el que Camus pueda escribir y decir todas esas cosas sin ningún motivo especial o inspiración... A menos que...

-"¡Eso es!"- Exclama de pronto, espantándome y poniéndose de pie. Mi corazón late velozmente, casi pareciera que quiere romper la caja torácica y salirse; así que coloco la mano donde lo siento palpitar como si quisiera calmarlo

-"¡Diantre, Camus, me asustaste!"- Le reclamo poniéndome a su nivel; aunque yo soy más alto.

-"Lo siento mucho, Saga"- Se disculpa rascándose la cabeza, y sonriendo de forma apenada. –"Es que se me ocurrió una idea..."- Me mira fijamente. Y no sé porque, pero esa forma de verme no me esta gustando

-"¿Cuál es esa idea por la que casi pierdo la vida?"- Pregunto en tono de reproche fingido.

-"¿Recuerdas a tu hermano, al que esta estudiando en el extranjero?"- ¿qué si lo recuerdo?

-"¡Cómo no hacerlo! Lo veo todos los días cuando me levanto, cuando me cepillo los dientes, al retocarme..."

-"Ya entendí"- Me interrumpe entrecerrando los ojos. –"Lo que quiero decir es que ya he encontrado al 'novio' perfecto."- No sé si mis oídos están tapados y no he escuchado bien lo que dijo, o él se ha vuelto loco.

-"¿Qué estas planeando?"

-"La carta del admirador de Milo dejará su nombre al descubierto"- Definitivamente enloqueció.

-"No puedo creer que vayas a usar su nombre..."

-"¿Por qué no?"- Me pregunta con rastros de visible entusiasmo. –"Kanon es perfecto. Es cercano a mi y..."

-"Esta en el extranjero. ¿Cómo se supone que Kanon se enamoró de Milo?"- La sonrisa de Camus se desvanece. Sus brazos se cruzan a la altura del pecho, quedándose pensativo.

Kanon es mi hermano gemelo. Él es menor que yo. Ambos somos muy parecidos; nuestra única diferencia es el cabello, ya que el suyo es más claro que el mío. Su personalidad también nos distingue, puesto que él siempre esta con su cara risueña y sus ojos siempre se muestran brillantes. Yo soy más serio.

-"En la secundaria..."- Responde Camus, reflexivo. –"Tu hermano bien pudo vivir seis años enamorado de Milo. Pensó que lo olvidaría con el transcurso del tiempo y de la distancia; pero no ha dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día. Por otro lado, como Kanon esta en España y si no puede venir, Milo tendrá que buscarse a otra persona..."

-"O tomar un vuelo que lo lleve hasta él"- Rectifico. A Camus parece no hacerle mucha gracia, no cuando me mira con el ceño contraído

-"Yo no lo dejaría..."

-"Entonces tendrías que romperle..."

-"¡Eso jamás!"- Exclama molesto. Ante la impresión, mi pierna retrocede. –"Si hice esto es porque estoy arto de que lo hagan."- Toma una bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos. Ya más calmado continua –"No quiero que Milo sufra otra vez, Saga. No soportaría verlo deprimido una vez más... Quiero seguir viéndolo sonreír cada día. Me gusta tanto verlo ilusionado, feliz..."- Es la primera que tengo la oportunidad de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras hablamos de Milo, por lo que esta vez me doy cuenta que hay algo diferente en su semblante: sus pupilas titilan con un destello atrayente, y sus labios se muestran sutilmente curveados. Y casi podría jurar que Camus no se ha dado cuenta que ya no es el mismo...

-"¿Acaso tú...?"- Pienso en voz alta. Mis ojos le observan con detenimiento, analizando mi nueva suposición, hasta saber que es un descubrimiento. Camus parpadea con incertidumbre, borrando de su cara la emoción que el pensar en Milo le provocó. –"Veo que no te has dado cuenta."

-"¿Darme cuenta?"- No pareces fingir tu respuesta. –"Saga, ¿de qué me estas hablando?"- Lentamente contraigo el entrecejo mientras analizo mi nuevo descubrimiento, lo cual me hace entender como es que tiene tanta inspiración para escribir y decirle tantas mentiras, que no son más que verdades. Todo porque Milo, al parecer, es la persona más valiosa para Camus; pero este no se ha percatado.

-"Es que tú eres..."- El timbre del teléfono calla mi confesión, haciéndole voltear hacia el lugar donde el aparato se encuentra. Entonces suspiro, pensando que lo mejor será que él entienda cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos. –"Olvídalo. Yo atiendo."- le doy una palmada en el hombro

-"Gracias, Saga. Yo comenzaré a escribir la carta para Milo"- Mi cabeza se inclina en forma afirmativa, mientras mis pies me guían al sitio donde el aparato comunicador sigue sonando; sin dejar de pensar que a menos que Camus descubra lo que siente por su amigo, terminara metiendo la pata.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Al día siguiente)**

_**POV of Camus:**_

Como en cada carta, al final de cada una, Milo siempre termina con ese brillo encantador en sus pupilas. Es una luz tan hermosa que atrapa al cien mi atención.

Conozco el contenido de su correspondencia porque soy yo quien la escribe en mi computadora, la imprime y se la hace llegar; pero no me canso de escucharlo leerla frente a mi, admirando ver como se sonroja y sonríe como si fuera la mañana de navidad y él contara con sólo cinco años.

-"_Para la persona más especial de mundo... mi querido niño, Milo..._"- Termina de leerla. Sus ojos se encuentran aún clavados en el papel con una expresión soñadora, mientras que sus pómulos -normalmente blancos- se encuentran coloreados a carmín. –"No puedo creer que me dejara su nombre"- Esta vez me mira. Inexplicablemente huyo a su contacto para sacudir la cabeza, sobre todo porque sentí un suave calor atravesar mi nariz en forma horizontal.

-"Vaya. Parece que se esta armando de valor"- Fue lo único que pude decirle.

-"Si, y eso me hace mucha ilusión"- Mis ojos intentan buscar los suyos; salvo que estos, nuevamente, fueron capturados por la carta. Así que bajo la mirada, observando mis manos

Pensé que el verte feliz me haría sentir lo mismo. No me malentiendas. Me complace verte de esa forma; es sólo que... siento una extraña sensación de vacío que no me deja.

-"Camus"- Me llama. Yo levanto la vista

-"Dime."- Parece preocupado.

-"No recuerdo conocer a alguien con ese nombre..."- La verdad es que si lo conoce; pero no se me hace raro que no lo recuerde. Kanon y él no solían hablar mucho. Apenas si cruzaban palabra, y eso para saludarse o despedirse. La razón por la que se conocieron fue porque yo los presenté.

-"Quizá ya te olvidaste de él"- Le respondo –"Pero Kanon te recuerda todos los días..."

-"L.-lo sé..."- Su rostro tan apenado me inspira ternura... –"Camus..."

-"Dime."

-"¿Te molestaría entregarle una carta por mi?"- Su pregunta me sorprende

-"¿Una carta?"

-"Si"- Responde sonriente, todavía apenado. –"Es que pienso escribirle una..."

-"Pero tú nunca lo haces"

-"Siempre hay una primera vez"- Me guiñe el ojo. –"¿Se la entregarás?"- Si me niego caeré en mi propia mentira; además de que con Milo, el «no» es un termino inexistente.

-"Eh... si... claro..."- Respondo no muy convencido.

-"¡Perfecto! Entonces la escribiré ahora mismo"- Y sin decir más saca una libreta de su mochila para escribir la respuesta a su admirador secreto...

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Esa tarde)**

_**POV of Saga:**_

No puedo creer lo que Camus me esta diciendo, eso, de alguna forma, complica más el plan.

-"¿Cómo que le escribió una carta?"- Le pregunto impresionado. Él se mantiene parado, recargado en la pared, junto a la ventana; sus brazos están cruzados y sus ojos concentrados en alguna parte del piso

-"Si. Parece que cada día se interesa más en su admirador anónimo"

-"Y tú no te ves muy feliz que digamos"- Me atrevo a decir en voz alta mi observación.

-"No puedo estarlo. Lo que sucede es que ya no sé como sostener esta mentira..."- De sus labios brota un suspiro, mientras levanta la cabeza y me mira. La tristeza que se ha adueñado de sus pupilas, es sumamente contagiosa.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

-"No lo sé... quizá decirle la verdad..."- Por mucho que estas semanas me hubiera empeñado en insistirle que lo hiciera, ahora no puedo sentirme satisfecho porque lo decidiera. No ahora que sé lo que guarda en su corazón.

-"Y según tú ¿cuál es esa verdad?"- Camus me mira extrañado.

-"Que su admirador no existe"- Responde frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-"Claro que si; pero tú aún no te das cuenta."

_**POV of Camus:**_

Me siento triste. Demasiado para mi gusto; así que no estoy de humor para sus bromas. Sin embargo, algo en sus ojos me dice que no esta jugando. Lo conozco, y sé que no se burlaría de mi preocupación, ni siquiera para hacerme sentir mejor. Saga suele levantarme el ánimo aconsejándome, y escuchando lo que me preocupa. Pero no comprendo porqué me dice que el personaje que yo inventé para Milo si existe.

-"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que quieres decirme algo?"- Mi ceja se arquea. Entonces camina hacia mi, para colocar sus manos en mis hombros

-"Porque así es; pero no sé si deba ser yo quien te haga ver la realidad..."- Por un momento me quedo congelado, perdido en sus palabras. Sé que no son simples frases, que intenta decirme algo más. –"Creo que puedo darte una pista, un indicio para que por ti mismo llegues a una conclusión. Piensa en todo lo que Milo significa para ti, en todo lo que harías y no harías por él, y en la causa de que escribas y digas esas cosas en nombre de su supuesto admirador"

-"Espera"- Mis manos suben a la altura de mi pecho, mientras le pido silencio, cuando tanta información no parecía caber en mi cerebro. –"¿Estás tratando de insinuar que soy yo el supuesto enamorado de Milo?"- Se lo pregunto en forma un tanto divertida, aunque él no sonría. De hecho, Saga me suelta y con una expresión seria afirma con la cabeza. No negaré que su suposición me impresiona, al mismo tiempo que desconcierta; por lo que como única respuesta me hecho a reír. Como dije, mi peliazul amigo no sería capaz de tomarme el pelo en una situación como esta; pero, como también dicen, siempre hay una primera vez. Entonces él se pone mucho más serio, provocando que yo deje de reír de golpe. –"¿No era una broma?"- Le pregunto sintiendo que la habitación y él son más grandes de lo normal. Suspira y se aparta de mi, caminado hacia la antesala

-"Tómalo como quieras, Camus. Yo no puedo hacer más por ti que decirte lo que es invisible para ti."

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Se detiene, pero no gira por completo para mirarme, sino que únicamente ladea el rostro

-"Tengo que estudiar para mi examen y hay muchas cosas que no entiendo; así que voy a casa de Shura..."- Si es ese muchacho de cabello corto y negro, que la otra vez te acompañó a casa, dudo que sólo sea para eso...

-"¿A estudiar?"- Le pregunto controlando mis ganas de reír

-"Por supuesto."- Afirma con un titubeo, apenas imperceptible.

-"¡Claro! 'Estudia' mucho"- Sus orejas se tiñen a rojo, pero no me responde. Entonces abandona la sala, y después, escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Al saberme solo suspiro. No sé lo que origina el desprendimiento de este hálito; pero me siento... extraño. Me doy la vuelta, quedando de cara a la ventana que se mantiene cubierta por una cortina tejida, de un tono amarillo pálido. La luz del sol me ciega de pronto, por lo que la bajo hasta lograr ocultarme de su esplendor y que me permita pensar.

Aún intento digerir la suposición de Saga. Me parece insulsa, y al mismo tiempo interesante...

_«¿Se la entregas por mi?»_

Es la voz de Milo en mi cabeza, pidiéndome un favor que no puedo cumplir. No cuando esa persona no existe. No cuando ese ser imaginario lleva el nombre de alguien que quizá no le recuerda...

_«Piensa en todo lo que Milo significa para ti, en todo lo que harías y no harías por él, y en la causa de que escribas y digas esas cosas en nombre de su supuesto admirador»_

Esa es la voz de Saga intentando 'hacerme ver' la luz.

Mi mano lentamente se mueve hacia el bolsillo de mi pantalón, donde un sobre hecho con una hoja de cuaderno se encuentra. Mis dedos palpan la superficie lisa del papel, entrecerrándose en uno de sus bordes para sacarlo. Enseguida lo levanto a una altura que me permita contemplarlo...

-"¿Seré yo quien dice Saga?"- Me pregunto en voz alta. Mis mejillas se calientan poco a poco, mientras con una de mis manos intento abrir el sobre y leer el contenido de la carta que podría estar dirigida para mi. Sin embargo, mis ojos se cierran, en tanto bajo el sobre y lo devuelvo a mi bolsillo, murmurando un «no».

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Días después)**

_**POV of Camus:**_

Durante el transcurso de estos días no he podido quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de Saga. A veces me encuentro analizando esto tan a fondo, que no presto ni atención a las clases, o tan preocupado por resolver este acertijo, que son pocas las veces en que puedo llevar con éxito el bocado hasta mis labios.

Tanto lío y aún no puedo saber si tiene razón, si esta equivocado, o sólo lo hace para molestarme.

Este día no tengo tiempo para distraerme. Tengo que terminar de ponerme de acuerdo con uno de mis compañeros de clase para la exposición de un tema que ahora no recuerdo. Sólo espero que Shaka no vaya a molestarse si llego a equivocarme

-"... Otra opción seria reunirnos en la biblioteca mañana; así podríamos trabajar libremente..."- Genial. Ya estaba hablando cuando yo intentaba poner mi mente en blanco. Ahora no sé cual era la primera opción.

-"Este..."- No sé que decirle porque no sé de que estamos hablando...

-"Igual, si quieres te ofrezco mi casa"- Me sonríe –"Pero tendrás que atravesar toda la ciudad..."- Creo que ya sé cual es el tema.

-"Mejor mi casa. Sirve que nos queda más cerca de aquí y no perderemos tanto tiempo."- Shaka asintiente, quedando conforme con lo que he dicho. En ese momento una música de piano comienza a sonar. Es una melodía que gravé con mi celular, una que Milo tocó el día del recital. Esa suave música me avisa cuando él me llama, como ahora. –"Permíteme"- Le digo a Shaka.

-"Adelante"- Responde sonriente. Tomo el celular y me lo coloco en el oído

-"¿Hola?"- La voz que me responde pareciera tirar de cada punta de mis labios en sentido contrario, formando una sonrisa.

-"_¿Camus? Hola. Disculpa que te moleste..._"- Lo escucho un poco preocupado.

-"Nada de eso Milo. ¿Dónde estás?"- Su tono hace que me ponga intranquilo, con el temor de que algo malo le hubiera pasado.

-"_Tuve que hacer una investigación en el museo que esta al otro lado de la ciudad; pero... perdí mi cartera y estoy sin forma de poder irme... y... y yo... bueno... quería saber si puedes... recogerme..._"- Al principio su titubeo me causaba pavor. Ahora sonrío ligeramente

-"Claro. Te veo en la entrada."- Me siento raro; pero muy contento.

-"_Muchas gracias._"

-"No hay de que. Nos vemos allá"- Estoy por presionar la tecla que dará fin a nuestra llamada, cuando escucho que vuelve a llamarme

-"_Camus..._"

-"Dime"

-"_Enserio, muchas gracias. No sé que haría sin ti_."- Y la comunicación se termina. El timbre que suena en mi oído y que me avisa que ya no estas del otro, no puede hacer nada por despertarme; ya que tus palabras me han dejado sin aliento, estático, con el corazón vibrando de alegría y mis mejillas tibias. Entonces me quito el celular del oído, suspirando.

-"¿Era tu novio?"- Me pregunta Shaka. Su voz logra arrancarme de la cabeza, el timbre de la tuya. ¿Mi novio?... ¡por supuesto que no!... Se lo respondo al mover frenéticamente la cabeza de derecha a izquierda; sintiendo como la sangre golpea con toda su fuerza contra mis mejillas

-"¿Por qué lo piensas?"- Le pregunto desviando la mirada. ¿Cómo le hago para que la sangre baje de mi cara?

-"Es que tus ojos brillaban de una forma peculiar, sin mencionar que te sonrojaste..."- Mis manos golpean la superficie de la mesa, ejerciendo palanca para ayudar a levantarme.

Mis ojos no lucían de esa forma... y... y no me sonrojé...

«_Yo no puedo hacer más por ti que decirte lo que es invisible para ti_»

Había dicho Saga...

¿Acaso tenía razón?... ¡Imposible!

-"¡Tengo que irme!"- Exclamé levantando rápidamente mis cosas y saliendo a la misma velocidad de la cafetería.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Esa noche) **

_**POV of Camus:**_

Mis ojos han decidido buscado cualquier otra cosa que no seas tú, por ello su atención ha sido robada por la masa azulada sobre nuestras cabezas, aquella que se encuentra pigmentada por relucientes diamantes. Me sorprende ver un cielo tan despejado, cubierto por esos pequeños puntos blancos; algunos tan azules, como tus ojos...

Sorprendiéndome a mi mismo por pensar en ti, viro un poco el rostro, observándote de perfil. Tú caminas a mi lado, en silencio, con la vista fija al frente. Prefiero que lo hagas a que me mires y te des cuenta de mi confusión; ya que en todo el rato no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sean las suposiciones de Saga y las palabras de Shaka. Lo peor del caso es que estoy comenzando a pensar que tienen razón.

Desde que te conozco no he tenido ojos para nadie más. Ahora lo puedo suponer; puesto que no he salido con nadie más que no seas tú, amigo mío. Yo sólo he vivido para estudiar y para ser tu sombra y guardián. No porque tú lo impusieras, sino porque así lo quería yo. Es hacia donde apunta todo, a lo que Saga trato de hacerme ver y a lo que he querido confesarte usando un disfraz para ocultar lo que en verdad sentía por ti, que no era sólo amistad. En él se encontraba un gusto inmoderado, un sentimiento profundo que floreció el día que inventé al admirador secreto. Inconscientemente di a conocer mi verdadero sentir a través de ese ser imaginario...

-"¿Te pasa algo?"- Me preguntas cuando suelto un hondo suspiro. Yo me sonrojo, por lo que viro el rostro en la dirección contraria para que no lo notes.

-"Estoy un poco cansado."- Miento. De no tener cuidado me acostumbraré a hacerlo.

-"Es cierto. Caminamos mucho. Disculpa que acudiera a..."

-"Ya te dije que no importa. Eres mi amigo haría cualquier cosa por ti..."- Mis labios fueron coronados con una sonrisa cariñosa, mientras de mis mejillas se apropiaba la pena.

-"Lo sé. Muchas gracias. Yo haría lo mismo por ti."- La sonrisa que me mostró me dejó debilitado. Tanto, que no pude volver a mirarlo en toda la noche.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, donde lo dejé para poder regresar a la mía.

Se detuvo enfrente de mi, sonriendo, para despedirme.

-"De nuevo te pido disculpas y te doy las gracias por traerme"- Me dice un poco apenado

-"Y yo por enésima vez te digo que no importa. Siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que suceda..."- Quisiera sonreír, pero siento un hoyo en el estómago.

-"Muchas gracias. Bueno, nos vemos mañana."- Abre lentamente la puerta –"¡Ah!, y por favor, salúdame a Kanon"- Yo asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarte o responderte más que con un gesto de mi mano, que te dice adiós. Entonces me doy la vuelta y camino solo hacia mi casa.

Cuando te escuche decir su nombre sentí un poco de enojo. Creo que sentí celos. Es muy absurdo pensarlo, pero me parece que mi inconsciente cree que tú te has enamorado de alguien que no conoces; aunque, técnicamente, yo soy Kanon. Es decir, todo este tiempo he sido yo de quien he estado hablando, sin darme cuenta. Son tantas las coincidencias que es extraño que tampoco te dieras cuenta... o ¿ya lo sabes?. Me parece que la única forma de saberlo es leyendo la carta que le escribiste, la misma que llevo guardada en mi pantalón porque no me decido ni a abrirla, ni a deshacerme de ella. Lo sé. Soy un desastre.

Mi mano se introduce en el bolsillo, tomando aquello que no esta dirigido para mi; pero que en realidad lo está. Cuando tengo la carta en mi mano la miro de nuevo con incertidumbre, ahora temiendo su contenido. Pero mi curiosidad es demasiada; así que rasgo un lado del sobre para sacar la hoja impregnada con tu caligrafía y saber lo que piensas de mi...

Una lámpara de la calle me sirve para ver en medio de la oscuridad...

_- La verdad es que no sé como comenzar. Cuando tuve la idea de escribirte miles de cosas vinieron a mi cabeza; pero ahora todas huyeron y me dejaron con la mente en blanco. Debes de estar pensando que soy un tonto... o algo así... -_

En realidad creo que eres encantador

_- Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras. Camus debe habértelo dicho. Él me conoce como nadie más en el mundo. -_

Eso es cierto. Los años y las experiencias que hemos vivido a través de ellos, no pasaron en vano.

_- Como sea... yo sólo... bueno... quería decirte que no te conozco físicamente; pero lo que escribes en tus cartas, y lo que Camus me hace saber de ti, me hace pensar que entre nosotros hay un vinculo especial. No sé como explicarlo... -_

Yo tampoco; y sin embargo, estoy seguro que lo hay.

_- Quisiera saber más de ti. Tenerte frente a mí y poder decirte con mis propios labios lo feliz que me hace saber que alguien me quiere como lo haces tú.. ¿Mereceré un cariño así? - _

Eso y más...

_- Espero poder verte pronto. Y muchas gracias por escribir tu nombre en la última carta. Significó mucho para mi que lo hicieras. _

_Hasta la próxima vez. _

_Milo. _

Para ser la carta a un casi desconocido creo que estuvo bien.

Ahora, mientras prosigo mi camino con las estrellas guiando mi camino y la luna bañando mi sendero, me pregunto ¿cómo reaccionarás cuando te diga que soy yo al que anhelas en tus cartas?

Lo único que quiero es verte feliz; pero si no me quieres, y si esa felicidad no la deseas buscar conmigo, ¿Tendré el corazón necesario para dejarte ir?

Por el momento no me puedo responder. No cuando veo que un auto se para frente a mi casa, del cual baja un hombre alto, peliazul, con un par de maletas en las manos. Detrás de él viene otro ¿igual?...

¡No puedo ser!... Kanon está aquí...

_**Continuará...**_

Jejejeje UUUU... pues... no será muy largo, como les dije... planeo que sólo sean tres capítulos... quizá cuatro... pero no pasarán de esos

Y ¿qué les pareció?

Sé que no tiene nada que ver con la Navidad; pero era una idea que quería escribir y que les quería dedicar.

Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado y que me disculpen por el lapso cursi ..U... es que a veces es la única forma en que salen las cosas o

Pero bueno

Muchas gracias por todo

Besos oxo oxo oxo

Y FELIZ NAVIDAD:x) :x) :x)

Nota: Cuando camus se refiere a Milo como él y luego como tú, es a propósito. Mientras sólo es su amigo se refiera a él... cuando sus sentimientos van esclareciéndose le dice 'tú'... es una mezcla extraña, pero fue a propósito U...


	2. El encuentro

Lamento haber demorado tantos días... pero como algunas saben, no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir. Esta mañana me levanté con ánimos de terminar el capítulo y aquí está! nOn

Les agradezco de corazón sus mensajes y el apoyo que me han brindado con este proyecto. Espero que para finales de Enero ya este terminado

Ojalá sea de su agrado

Amigo mío 

Capitulo II

El encuentro 

_**POV of Camus: **_

Durante esta semana he buscado la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Milo la verdad acerca de su admirador, revelándole, al mismo tiempo, mis propios sentimientos.

Las razones que me orillaron a mentirle son las mismas que en cada oportunidad me traen hasta a él. Y lo que no puedo creer es que fuera tan ciego como para no darme cuenta que este cosquilleo en mi vientre, es amor. Soy un tonto, lo sé. No necesito que Saga me lo recalque con cada indirecta que dice frente a su gemelo; porque gracias a él, y a la gracia de algún Dios misericordioso, es que Milo y Kanon no se han topado todavía. Si ambos se encontrasen seria lo peor, ya que Milo descubriría que Kanon no es su admirador secreto, y que, por consiguiente, no siente nada por él. Su rechazo me beneficiaria; pero al mismo tiempo daría el resultado que quise evitar al iniciar esta mentira...

¡Vaya problema!

Todo iba tan bien cuando yo era ciego. No tenía tantas complicaciones como las que ahora trazan mi vida. Aunque, he de confesar, que me siento muy feliz por haber descubierto que Milo es el ser que más amo y amaré en el mundo.

De repente siento un ligero peso sobre mi hombro, el cual me hace despertar de mis pensamientos y ladear el rostro hacia mi diestra, para encontrarme con aquella mirada azulada, pueril, que siempre me intimida

-"¿Me estás escuchando?"- Sus palabras llegan a mi cerebro; pero no me hacen reaccionar. Sólo me quedo mirándolo fijamente, hasta que mis labios se mueven y el sonido se libera

-"Quiero decirte algo"- Su primera reacción es sorpresa, la cual cambia por una sonrisa

-"A diferencia de ti, yo si sé prestar atención"- Dice en tono de juego, invitándome a conversar. Yo bajo la vista, aún inseguro. Sé que tengo que hablar, pero los nervios me carcomen. Nunca he pensando que una confesión romántica sea lo más fácil del mundo; pero se supone que esto no debería costarme tanto trabajo. No cuando cada mañana ensayo las posibles palabras para decírselo. No cuando sé que no debo dejar pasar más tiempo, o después será tarde.

-"Milo... es que..."- Mi corazón late tan fuerte que mi cuerpo no sabe si proporcionarle energía para que no se detenga, o dársela a mis pulmones para que generen aire; esto lo sé porque me esta costando respirar. Mis puños se cierran, mis dientes ciernen mi labio inferior, y mis ojos suben nuevamente en busca de los tuyos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Me preguntas con algo de preocupación.

Estoy temblando, no sé si de frío o miedo. Cuando tomo una bocanada de aire para darme valor, algo frío cae sobre mi nariz, sorprendiéndome. Mis ojos se elevan al cielo, que ahora se muestra gris. Entonces otra gota cae sobre mi frente, a la cual siguen dos más

-"¡Oh, no!"- Exclama Milo. Al momento la lluvia se deja caer sobre nosotros, interrumpiendo lo que quería decir. –"¡Será mejor que vayamos a casa!"- Propone y comienza a correr. Yo me quedo sentado en la banca, sintiendo el agua bañar mi cabello y correr por todo mi cuerpo, pensando que una vez más me vi interrumpido, y que el destino se ha empeñado en hacerme mil travesuras para que Milo nunca sepa que soy yo aquél que lo ama en secreto...

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Al día siguiente)**

_**POV of Milo:**_

Este día ha sido muy agitado, y eso que aún no termina. Ahora tengo unos minutos de paz antes de regresar al salón y continuar mis actividades. Camus en este momento no está conmigo porque tenía unos asuntos que arreglar; así que vine a cobijarme bajo la sombra de este árbol, para esperarlo.

Durante estas semanas he notado que se encuentra ausente. Se mantiene pensativo y reservado. Hasta hace unos días pensaba que me ocultaba algo. Ahora estoy seguro que es así, y que su comportamiento tiene que ver con mi admirador secreto. Debe ser muy difícil para él tener que guardarme como secreto su identidad; después de todo, él jamás me ha mentido, y siempre nos contamos todo. Quizá por eso se mantiene así; aunque últimamente lo noto diferente...

¡Ah, ahí esta! Lo veo corriendo desde la entrada del edificio '**B**' hasta donde estoy. Mientras llega lo saludo con un movimiento de mi mano derecha, sonriendo; y luego, sin razón aparente, tropieza.

-"¡Camus!"- Lo llamo, un poco preocupado. Él se incorpora rápidamente, riendo, con sus mejillas acaloradas.

-"¡Estoy bien, no te preocupes!"- Exclama todavía sonriendo y caminando a mi encuentro.

-"Pero ¿qué te pasó?"- Le pregunto arqueando una ceja. –"Últimamente estas muy distraído. Me preocupas."- Camus se queda mirándome fijamente; y no negaré que la mayoría de las veces, cuando lo hace, me siento un poco nervioso.

-"Una luz brillante me deslumbró"- Responde en un suspiro.

-"¿Eh?"- Es lo primero que sueltan mis labios al no captar lo que dice.

-"¡Nada!"- Exclama soltando un carcajada y moviendo las manos en direcciones opuestas; con sus mejillas mucho más rojas que hace unos momentos. Seguramente por haber corrido.

Yo me quedo observándolo con algo de preocupación; pero enseguida vuelvo a poyar la espalda en el árbol y me quedo callado. Los dos permanecemos así algunos instantes, hasta que levanto la vista y me topo con un Camus reflexivo. Aún soy de la idea de que mi admirador es quien lo tiene así, y como no quiero que se sienta inquieto, estoy dispuesto a olvidar el asunto

-"¿Sabes?"- Llamo su atención. Él se sobresalta un poco; pero me sonríe. –"Respecto a la persona que le gusto, yo quisiera..."- Sorpresivamente una de sus manos se apoya en el tronco del árbol, permitiendo que su brazo se coloque por arriba de mi hombro, dejándome de una forma en la que me siento aprisionado entre mi amigo y la madera. El viento que se desliza suavemente por mis mejillas, no logra enfriarlas ni quitarles el matiz carmín que se ha adueñado de ellas. –"¿Ca-camus?"

-"He querido decírtelo desde hace tiempo, aunque el método que usé para hacerlo no era el indicado"- Se queda callado, mirándome con una expresión que en él desconozco. Es de una manera en la que no suele verme, y en la que ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho. Me desconcierta... me intimida.

No sé lo que trata de decirme, pero si sé que nada me impresionará tanto como la luz de sus ojos.

-"Cam..."- Carraspeó al sentir que no puedo hablar. –"Yo sólo quería decirte que no te preocupes por decirme quien es mi admirador secreto. Seré paciente hasta que él quiera aparecer"- Espero que con mis palabras se tranquilice y deje de parecer tan melancólico. Sin embargo, él no se calma. De sus labios escapa un suspiro, en el momento que agacha la cabeza; dejándome ver la coronilla de esta.

-"Milo. Aunque no lo creas, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, él está mucho más cerca de ti de lo que tú piensas..."- Nuevamente me da la cara; salvo que ahora lo tengo más cerca que nunca. Sus ojos se posan en los míos, y sus labios... juraría que quieren hacer lo mismo... No, Camus no lo haría. –"Perdóname, pero... tengo... tengo que hacerlo..."- Ni mi espalda, ni mi cabeza pueden retroceder más. Lo veo avanzar lentamente hacia mi, como si no supiera que no hay más espacio a donde ir. Sus pupilas no dejan de asechar mis labios, acercándose cada vez más; dejándome inmóvil, hechizado.

He perdido control sobre mis acciones y pensamientos. No sé lo que está pasando... No me desagrada; pero tampoco me emociona... Mis ojos están por cerrarse, mientras siento como un temblor se apropia de mi cuerpo, conforme siento la cercanía de su aliento...

En aquel momento la campana de la escuela me despierta. Camus también parece impresionado. Entonces se aparta un poco, suspirando. Me da la espalda, dejándome congelado, en la posición a la que él me llevó

-"Tenemos examen. Es mejor irnos."- Comenta, alejándose en dirección al edificio '**B**'.

Me preocupé tanto por la actitud de Camus, que olvidé la prueba. Ahora que él me lo recuerda, camino apresuradamente detrás de él, hasta pasarlo. Sin embargo, hay algo que aún me inquieta.

Me detengo enfrente, bloqueándole el paso

-"Promete que hablaremos de esto."- Mis mejillas se colorean al recordar nuestra comprometida pose. Camus se detiene delante mío, colocando una mano sobre mi mejilla

-"No tienes que pedírmelo"- Y continua su trayecto, dejándome inmovilizado.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Unas horas más tarde)**

_**POV of Milo**_

Mientras abandono el aula de clases, me estiro y bostezo. Estar ahí adentro, sometido a la presión de pasar los exámenes, y bajo el escrutinio de los profesores, es la peor tortura del mundo.

No me quejo por tener que hacer las pruebas, puesto que así compruebo cuanto conocimiento he adquirido. Lo que no soporto es que nos hagan más de dos exámenes al día. ¡Es inhumano!

Camino por el pasillo, todavía bostezando y ahora tallándome los ojos, cuando noto una silueta apoyada en el barandal. Al quitar mis manos, el reflejo se hace nítido, por lo que puedo ver que es Camus, mirándome con una de sus muchas sonrisas.

Por venir distraído no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, posiblemente esperándome.

-"¿Cómo te fue?"- Me pregunta.

-"Quiero creer que me fue bien"- Respondo sonriente, apoyándome también en la barda –"¿Y a ti?"

-"Tuve bastantes problemas con la relación de columnas; pero creo que exenté la prueba."- Contesta tranquilo, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-"Felicitaciones"- Le digo golpeando su brazo de forma cariño. Él me sonríe, y yo correspondo a su gesto, permitiendo dar paso a unos momentos de silencio, que Camus rompe

-"Sé que te prometí que hablaríamos; pero tengo que resolver un pendiente. ¿Te molesta si me alcanzas en los casilleros en veinte minutos?"- Había olvidado ese pequeño asunto.

-"No... esta bien. Ahí te veo."- Le respondo pensativo. Él me sonríe de nuevo y levanta la mano para hacerme un ademán de despedida

-"Perfecto. Adiós."

-"Adiós."- Y lo siguiente que veo es su espalda bañada por el fuego de su cabello, meciéndose de un lado a otro cada vez que apoya la planta del pie en el suelo. Cuando da la vuelta al pasillo y desaparece de mi vista, me doy la vuelta para dirigirme hacia el lado contrario, esperando perder el tiempo hasta que se cumpla el plazo y podamos conversar; pero alguien me está observando. Es un muchacho moreno de cabello castaño, con ojos verde oliva.

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"- Me pregunta en un tono que delata incertidumbre.

Camus es mi mejor amigo, la persona en la que más confío; pero a Aioria lo conozco desde hace tiempo, y puedo decir que también es una persona especial para mi. Así que no puedo negárselo; menos, cuando sus ojos se muestran entristecidos.

-"Por supuesto"- Le sonrío; quizá, para de esta forma, otorgarle un poco de confort

-"Gracias."- Dice en voz baja. –"¿Te molesta si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?"- Mi cabeza se mueve hacia mi lado diestro, y enseguida al zurdo. Así que caminos en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, descender al primer piso, y luego a la planta baja.

En cuestión de minutos nos encontramos en el patio de la escuela, sentados en una de las bancas.

Mi acompañante no ha pronunciado palabra desde hace rato. Y aunque no lo miro directamente, me doy cuenta que sus manos se encuentran entrelazadas sobre su regazo, y que tiene la cabeza agachada de una forma que el fleco oculta sus ojos. Entonces carraspeo, llamando su atención

-"¿Qué tienes? ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?"- Lo interrogo de forma sutil. Él gira su rostro hasta que me mira

-"Necesito deshogarme"- Es todo lo que dice. Mis ojos no pueden mostrarle otra cosa que comprensión

-"Soy todo oídos"- Trato de animarlo. Aioria primero toma una gran bocanada de aire, llenando cada rincón de su cuerpo con aquél oxígeno. Después sus labios lo liberan, y con ello sus palabras

-"Desde hace tiempo me gustaba una persona; y lo quería tanto, que no me di cuenta del amor que otra persona me profesaba. Hace apenas unas horas me dijo que le gustaba... y... yo no sé que responderle..."- Mi castaño amigo no es una de las personas que se dejen abatir por esa clase de cosas. En mi opinión, sólo hay una respuesta: Si.. o No.

-"No te entiendo Aioria. Si tú dices que te gusta otra..."

-"¡Es que eso es lo que no entiendo!"- Exclama fuera de juicio, revolviendo sus propios cabellos, cuando se llevaba las manos hasta su cabeza. Ahora su posición ha cambiado, y se mantiene agachado, cubierto por la sombra de sus extremidades superiores.

No soy muy bueno para descubrir esta clase de cosas; así que no sé lo que trata de decirme.

Como ya dije, yo lo conozco desde un par de años, y sé que siempre le ha gustado un muchacho que es más grande que nosotros; un tal Shura...

-"Tú sabes que Shaka y yo no nos llevábamos bien; pero que con el tiempo aprendí a disfrutar su compañía hasta que nos hicimos buenos amigos..."- La voz se le ha quebrado, por lo que guarda silencio hasta que sus cuerdas vocales regresan a su normal función. –"Esta tarde, durante el descanso, estábamos hablando de una celebración que haríamos cuando termináramos los exámenes; nos reíamos, todo estaba bien hasta que de la nada me dijo que me quería. Yo le dije que me daba gusto tenerlo como amigo, y que sentía que también lo quería... Entonces ¡plaf!... me besó sin más..."- A pesar de que la sombra de sus brazos cubra por entero su rostro, noto como un calor rojizo se adueña de sus mejillas y de sus orejas. En aquél momento me doy cuenta que la confusión de Aioria no es sólo por las palabras de Shaka, si no también por un beso que le agradó.

-"Lo quieres, ¿No es cierto?"- Le pregunto, mirándole con compasión ante su sufrir. Él levanta la cabeza, observándome con sus olivas aún manchadas por el abatimiento

-"No estoy seguro."- Responde de forma sincera.

Nunca he estado en una situación como esa, pero al verlo de esta forma, me doy cuenta que debe ser sumamente difícil pensar que amas a una persona, cuando tu corazón esta ocupado por otra. Pero ¿cómo sabes que es el sentimiento correcto?. Quizá es lo que Aioria necesita analizar

-"Tal vez, sólo tal vez si pensaras lo que para ti es amor, te darías cuenta a quien quieres en verdad."- Le propongo. Él suspira, al tiempo que su rostro se mantiene derecho de una forma que puede mirar hacia delante

-"Jamás me había hecho esa pregunta"

-"Nunca es tarde para hacerlo"- Le digo con una sutil sonrisa, dándole una cálida palmada en la espalda.

-"Tienes razón"- Vuelve a exhalar. –"El amor es... ¿Qué es el amor?"- Más que una pregunta para mi, siento que es para sí mismo. –"Es algo que no puedes ver o tocar; pero que puedes sentir cuando esa persona te sonríe, y no ves otra cosa que sus labios, te mira y no piensas en nada más que no sea besarlo o perderte en el mar de su mirada..."

Mientras lo escucho hablar, a mi mente llega la imagen de esta tarde cuando yo estaba recargado en el árbol. Camus estaba demasiado cerca de mí, hipnotizándome con sus pupilas caobas...

-"... También creo que es algo tan especial, que sólo puedes sentirlo por una persona que consideres merecedora a ese titulo. Alguien en quien puedes confiar plenamente y tener la certeza que jamás va a desilusionarte, porque te quiere y tú lo quieres... tanto que haría lo que fuera por ti..."

En mi vida sólo hay una persona con esas características: Camus. Pero él no pensaría en mi de esa forma, ¿o si?

Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo. Compartimos la niñez, la pubertad, los cambios hormonales, los problemas escolares y familiares... ¡Tantas cosas!... es como si...

-"¡Muchas gracias, Milo!"- Exclama Aioria, poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos antes opacos ahora se muestran relucientes.

-"¿Po-por qué?"- Titubeo.

-"He comprendido que Shaka es la persona más quiero; ya que no se puede amar a una persona que no conoces. Es cierto que existe el amor a primera vista; pero a menos que no cruces una palabra con esa persona, no puedes enamorarte completamente de ella ni estar seguro que es la indicada. Todo esto lo he entendido gracias a que me hiciste reflexionar."

Por alguna razón concuerdo en lo que ha dicho; y también puedo decir que entendí que a menos que no hable con Kanon, por muchas cartas que escriba, y cosas bonitas que Camus diga, no podré decir que estoy enamorado de él, y que mi mejor amigo no me gusta. Porque eso también lo acabo de entender.

Su mirada... su sonrisa... él por todo lo que es.

_**POV of Camus:**_

La verdad es que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para colocar mis ideas en su respectivo lugar. Te prometí que hablaríamos; pero no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta retener mis impulsos, frenando mis brazos para no rodearte con ellos, y mis labios para no besarte.

Con tan sólo recordarte acorralado entre mi cuerpo y el árbol, mi corazón se agita como si quisiera salirse de mi caja torácica y buscarte.

Mientras acomodo mis libros en el casillero, no dejo de pensar en esto y en la manera más apropiada para referir lo que me orilló a mentirte. Sé que planee muchos métodos para hacerlo; pero ahora ninguno me convence...

-"No sé que haré..."- Pienso en voz alta, soltando una honda exhalación. En ese momento, algo tapa mi visión, dejándome en la completa oscuridad mientras presiona mis ojos. La risita que escucho a mis espaldas logra que los bellos de mis brazos se levanten. –"¡Kanon!"- Exclamó quitándome sus manos de los párpados y girando tan abruptamente, que le pego en la cara con mi cabello. Él únicamente se dedica a reír; pero a mi no me causa gracia.

Estos días he evitado a toda costa que Milo este cerca de casa porque quiero evitar un encuentro entre él y Kanon. Ahora que se encuentra en la escuela, me siento estúpido e indefenso.

-"¡No es para tanto!"- Exclama sin parar de reír. Saga se encuentra detrás de él. Y cuando lo miro directamente a los ojos, este rehuye a mi contacto, escapando de su culpabilidad.

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"- Los cuestiono de forma molesta.

-"Salimos a caminar..."- Dice el gemelo mayor. Kanon lo interrumpe

-"... Pasábamos por aquí y decidí entrar a saludarte."- Me guiña un ojo. –"Saga, el muy maleducado, no quería dejarme pasar; pero fui mucho más listo que él y logré colarme"- Su confesión me hace sentir mal; después de todo, estuve apunto de matar a mi buen amigo por pensar que él lo había traído hasta acá.

-"Bueno... muchas gracias... Ya pueden volver a casa..."- Les digo intentando sonar amable para que no piensen que los echo de la escuela; sin embargo, Kanon levanta la mano, haciendo una seña con el dedo índice en forma negativa

-"Ya que estamos aquí vamos a invitarte a comer."

-"Si, Camus. Hace mucho que no sales con nosotros."- Insiste Saga. Mi cabeza les responde un retundo 'no'.

-"Me gustaría; pero no puedo..."

-"¡Claro que puedes!"- Incita Kanon.

-"Te lo juro que no."- Contesto esperando convencerlo. Entonces vira hacia su gemelo

-"Prometo no molestarte toda esta semana si me ayudas a llevarlo a la salida"- Le ofrece. Nuevamente niego; pero Saga parece pensar tan tentadora oferta

-"¿No más globos de agua, chicles en el cabello, ni ruidos indeseables durante la cena? ¿Ninguna de tus ridículas bromas por DOS semanas?"- Ahora Kanon reconsidera su propia oferta; y al parecer, algo en mi cara lo convence.

-"Hecho."- Entonces se hace a un lado y su gemelo se acerca peligrosamente a mi

-"Kanon, no puedo ir con ustedes..."

-"Ya te dije que irás. No has pasado tiempo conmigo desde que llegue de España."- Responde cruzándose de brazos. Saga se detiene delante de mi

-"Ni te atrevas a tocarme..."- Lo amenazo frunciendo el entrecejo

-"Perdóname; te quiero mucho, pero un trato es un trato."- Dice. Se agacha hasta que su cabeza queda a la altura de mi estómago, y después, sin saber como, ya me tiene abrazado por el abdomen, de una forma que mis piernas ya no tocan el sueño y se mantienen flotando

-"Pero... ¿¡qué te pasa?!... ¡estas loco!... ¡bájame!... ¡SAGAAAA!!"

_**POV of Kanon:**_

Exploto en carcajadas mientras observo como Saga se lleva cargando a Camus, escuchándolo protestar y reñirle por su 'traición'. Estiro el brazo para cerrar el casillero, cuando escucho pasos a mi espalda y una voz que se me hace familiar...

-"¿Kanon?"- Mis pies se mueven hasta puedo mirar a la cara de quien me habla, un chico unos centímetros más bajo que yo, de piel blanca, cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, que hacen perfecto encaje con sus ojos azules. Lo conozco.

-"¿Milo?"- Mis labios se extienden en dirección a mis oídos, mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas.

No puedo creer que después de estos años todavía se acuerde de mi.

Yo lo recuerdo como el mejor amigo de Camus, aquél que en la secundaria lo acompañaba a todos lados; aunque casi no hablaba conmigo. Las únicas palabras que compartíamos eran de un 'hola' y 'adiós', o cuando él llegaba a casa buscando a Camus. Para ser sincero, el que yo no me atreviera a hablarle más es que me gustaba. Siempre lo consideré una persona interesante: sincero, leal, y amable. El problema era que siempre tenía a alguien a su lado. Después de todo, ¿quién no querría estar con una persona así?

-"Que gusto verte"- Es la primera palabra que sueltan mis labios. Para mi deleite, sus mejillas se colorean, al tiempo que me muestra una sonrisa.

-"El sentimiento es mutuo. Tenia muchas ganas de verte..."- Su frase me sorprende. –"Camus me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti... y yo... bueno... quería verte para agradecerte personalmente tus cartas"- No entiendo de que me está hablando; pero esta es mi oportunidad para acercarme a él, y no la voy a dejar pasar.

-"No tienes nada que agradecer. Las escribía pensando en ti, en la gran persona que eres"- Sólo espero no meter la pata, puesto que no sé cual seria el contenido de las dichosas cartas. Eso lo sabré hasta que hablé seriamente con Camus. Entonces él baja la vista, dejándome apreciar una faceta apenada

-"Y... ¿es cierto?"- Quisiera preguntarle 'el qué'. –"¿Te gusto?"- Titubea al hablar.

Recopilando información y sacando conjeturas, todo indica que Milo recibía cartas que llevaban mi remitente, en las cuales hablaba de mis sentimientos por él. Yo jamás envíe nada. Saga y Camus no sabían de mis sentimientos por él, ni que llegaría de España.

Aquella tarde en que llamé a casa de Camus le dije a mi hermano que ya había terminado mi curso y que volvería; pero nunca le di una fecha. La noche en que llegué al país lo llamé desde el avión para decirle que me recogiera; así que para Camus fue toda una sorpresa verme sentado en el sillón de la sala, descansando de un largo vuelo.

Nuevamente mis labios son coronados por una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que mi mano se levanta hasta su cara, posándose bajo su barbilla para levantar su rostro y perderme otra vez en sus pupilas cerúleas.

-"Es cierto"- Hablo en voz baja, en un susurro para que nada le robe las palabras que le hacen tributo. –"Me gustas, y me gustas mucho"- Él también me sonríe, sonrojándose. Mis mejillas le han imitado, las siento. Entonces me invade un profundo deseo por besarlo; pero me parece que es muy pronto para hacerlo, y no quisiera asustarlo. Sin embargo, es él quien coloca su mano en mi nuca, jalándome hasta que su cara queda tan cerca, que sus labios se adueñan de los míos. Su contacto remueve las células de mi cuerpo, quitándoles vida y otorgándosela al mismo tiempo. Sus labios son cálidos, dulces; se mueven con una exquisitez enloquecedora.

Permanecí seis años enamorado de él. Ahora que su boca me pertenece, y que mi mano diestra se apoya en su hombro, y la otra en su cintura, no pienso dejarlo ir por nada del mundo.

_**Continuará...**_

Para no partir el fic tuve que hacer dos post diferentes ..U... en fin...

¿Qué les pareció? ... creen que le doy demasiadas vueltas? O.o... creen que esta algo aburrido?... cursi? o

Bueno... ustedes digan jajajajajaja... recuerden que me gustan los comentarios objetivos y las criticas, así que no tengan cuidado en decirme lo que en verdad piensan de mi fiki.

Con respecto al próximo capítulo, puede que sea el último... a menos que me entre la lokera y decida hacer un epílogo o algo así U

Nos estamos leyendo... besitos .x. .x. .x.


	3. La confesión

Hola de nuevo n.n!!... disculpen el retraso .o. … no tengo excusa T.T…

Bueno… pasando al capítulo… me complace informarles que este si es el penúltimo nOn… y kiero agradecer a Hikari-senshi por su apoyo, ánimos y por ser tan linda conmigo n///n… sin ella nunca habría escrito ninguno de mis recientes one-shots, ni las actualizaciones que escribiré en este mes.

Amigo mío 

Capitulo III

(Penúltimo)

La confesión 

**_POV of Saga: _**

Hace un rato que llegamos a casa y ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada. Kanon permanece sentado en el sillón, aparentemente relajado; con una cara que nunca le había visto: Parece feliz, ilusionado; tan enamorado que me da miedo pedirle a Camus que rompa el encanto y le diga que todo fue un error, una ironía de la vida. Porque mientras él hacia todo en bienestar de Milo, se lo entregaba en bandeja de plata a mi propio hermano gemelo.

Separado de nosotros, de frente a la ventana que da a la calle, se encuentra Camus parado; mirando la calle oscura, o el cielo estrellado. No sé. No estoy seguro; pero creo que la razón por la que no está aquí, dirigiendo su atención a cualquiera de los dos, es porque no quiere que leamos su dolor.

Cuando lo llevaba cargando, me dijo entre gritos que Milo estaba por aparecer, y que yo tendría la culpa si él y Kanon se encontraban. Entonces lo bajé y lo miré directamente para saber si era una broma o algún pretexto para bajarlo; pero no lo encontré. Entonces caminamos de regreso por el pasillo, hasta que los vimos. Estaban juntos, hablando; y después, ya se besaban. Creo que fue un golpe muy fuerte para Camus, porque desde entonces no ha vuelto a hablar. Me pregunto si su silencio durará toda la vida...

-"Así que... tú y Milo ya son... 'algo'..."- Al parecer me equivoqué. Ha vuelto a hablar; pero sigue observando algo fuera de la ventana.

-"¿Eh?"- Mi gemelito parece muy distraído. Suspira y responde: -"Creo que si. Más bien, si. Podría decirse que después de algunos años de silencio, por fin tengo lo que quiero."- Y sonríe mucho más de lo normal. Me atrevería a decir que esta más feliz por este hecho, que por cualquier tipo de broma gastado a mi persona. –"Pero no entiendo muchas cosas. Una de ellas es que me hablaba de unas famosas cartas que yo le escribía"- Me mira a mi –"¿Tuviste algo que ver en esto?"- Trato de sostenerle la mirada, intentado que mis ojos no se centren en la figura de mi pelirrojo amigo, buscando apoyo, y lo delaten, mientras mis labios se abren y se cierran sin ninguna explicación.

-"Fui yo."- Comenta Camus. Tanto Kanon como yo lo miramos; yo ligeramente tranquilo. –"Milo estaba pasando por un mal momento y tuve que inventarle un enamorado."- Si mi quijada no estuviera pegada, juraría que se me hubiera caído la mandíbula con su confesión.

-"¿Y por qué pensaste en mi?·- Le pregunta mi hermano. Yo me aguanto la ganas de ahorcarlo, pensando que esto sólo abrirá más grietas en el corazón de mi amigo; sin embargo, él continúa respondiendo. Creo que ahora que sabe lo que ha hecho, no intentará componer las cosas para su conveniencia, sino para lo que cree mejor.

-"Porque le dije que era alguien cercano a mí, alguien que lo conocía desde hace tiempo y que siempre había estado enamorado de él... porque, ha sido así, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Todo este tiempo lo supiste?"- Camus asiente con la cabeza. Mi hermano sonríe a más no poder. -"Y yo que creí que nadie se había dado cuenta."- Ríe Kanon.

-"Eras bastante obvio"- Miente Camus. Él y yo sabemos que lo dice para no intranquilizarlo y para no decir que fue un verdadero idiota. Mi hermano únicamente ríe, endulzado por esta conversación. Entonces se levanta del sillón, tomando su celular y marcando algunos dígitos en el comunicador, al tiempo que camina para salir de la sala

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Le pregunto. Él me mira desconcertado, como si mi consulta fuera la más tonta del universo

-"A llamar a Milo, por supuesto."- Responde como si nada. Enseguida sale, dejándome a solas con Camus.

Mis ojos se concentran en su espalda, en su cabeza ahora gacha y en sus puños apretados.

Si su imagen me muestra tal sufrimiento, aún no comprendo porque está haciendo esto. ¿No sería mucho más fácil decirle a Kanon que está enamorado de Milo, y que se aparte porque es suyo?

Eso le haría la vida más fácil; incluso me la haría a mí. ¡Pero no!. Prefiere ser el mártir del cuento y dejarme a mí con un sabor amorgo en la boca, y una culpa que me llena el pecho.

Y no sé si Camus está leyendo mis pensamientos, o percibe como me siento, puesto que en este momento intenta la retirada de camino, seguramente, hacia su alcoba. Así que yo me le adelanto y bloqueo su paso; mas, enseguida me arrepiento porque he conseguido que sus ojos me miren, y que sus lágrimas se claven como dagas en mi corazón

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, o si el reloj se ha detenido; pero podría jurar que ambos nos hemos quedado inmóviles, mirándonos, durante un buen rato. Entonces mi mano, no sé si por si impulso, se resbala por una de sus mejillas, impregnándose de un líquido cálido, que en mi dermis se vuelve helado. Él retira mi contacto y agacha la cabeza. Yo regreso mi extremidad a mi costado y ladeo la cabeza, mirando otro punto de la habitación. Y no sé porque, pero me siento extraño; sin embargo, está sensación no me dejará mudo.

-"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?"- Le pregunto con severidad, como si fuera cosa mía. Él intenta evadirme y pasar; pero yo le vuelvo a bloquear el paso. –"¿Estás loco, eres masoquista o algo por el estilo?"- Las cobas de mi amigo se posan en mi semblante, en mis propias pupilas; estás me declaran como una persona injusta. Lo sé.

-"Porque es mi mejor amigo... porque lo quiero con locura... y porque haría cualquier cosa por él..."- Sus palabras provocan que mis ojos se abran más de lo debido, y que mi anterior 'enojo' de paso a una sensación de compasión y bondad por sus sentimientos.

Aprovechando mi turbación, él pasa a mi lado, siendo seguido por mis pupilas hasta que asciende por las escaleras y lo pierdo de vista en el pasillo.

Su amor por Milo es tan grande que habiendo visto lo feliz que era en los brazos de mi hermano, decidió guardar sus propios sentimientos en vez de lastimarlo. Una verdad como la que Camus lleva escondida, podría romper para siempre el lazo entre ellos, un lazo que ahora es el único salvavidas de Camus, en medio de este mar de dolor y confusión.

**_POV of Camus: _**

Aún puedo ver sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura, sus labios disfrutando los tuyos, y ti tan satisfecho y feliz, permitiéndole deleitarse con lo que en un principio debió ser mío.

Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde... Si el timbre de la escuela hubiera sonado diez segundos después, cuando yo hubiera logrado alcanzar mi objetivo, mi rostro ahora no estaría totalmente empapado, ni mi corazón hecho pedazos.

Mis brazos se encuentran extendidos en forma de cruz, colocados sobre el colchón. Mis piernas sobresalen la arista de la cama, por lo que la planta de mis pies toca la alfombra. Mis ojos inexpresivos y cristalinos, se enfocan en la oscuridad del techo, intentando vencer en vano, la imagen que me ha martirizado toda la tarde.

Los párpados me ofrecen mayor oscuridad.

Ya no quiero pensar. Me gustaría más morir...

Desde que descubrí lo mucho que te amaba me prometí a mi mismo que ganaría todas y cada una de las batallas por obtener tu corazón. Me convertiría en tu sombra si era preciso con tal de brindarte confort, protección. Seria incluso capaz morir por ti. Pero ahora mis fuerzas se han ido. No podré ser más tu súper héroe. No podré librar todas esas batallas en tu honor, porque Kanon estará ahí, y no me atrevería a interferir entre ustedes; no podría perdonarme si por mi culpa está tristeza que carcome mi pecho, se adueñara de tu corazón y lo envenenara hasta matarlo.

¡No puedo, maldición! Prefiero sacarme los ojos, aunque eso signifique no volver a ver, antes que ser autor en el desgarre de tu alma.

Y me duele tanto, que si este sentimiento no existiera, sabría que no te amo...

A mis oídos llega una melodía familiar. Se trata de mi celular, de la música de piano que alguna vez interpretaste en el recital del colegio, y que coloqué como alarma para saber el momento en que tú llamaras. Mi mano se mueve mansamente hacia mi cintura, al sitio donde mi comunicador debe encontrarse.

No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera contigo; así que rogaré porque cuelgues antes de que mi mano logré alcanzarlo. Entonces, cuando mis dedos rodean por fin mi celular, el sonido cesa; así que tomo el aparato y lo coloco con desgana a un lado mío, más cerca, como si esperara que volvieras a llamar. 'Milagrosamente' así sucede. Aquella pieza que tocaste con el corazón, vuelve a inundar mi silenciosa habitación.

Suspirando pesadamente tomo el celular y contesto

-"¿Diga?"- Mi voz no suena a yo. Es decir, pareciera que habla alguien más en mi lugar; es lo mismo que notas tú

-"_Lo siento... creo que marqué mal…_"- Y cuelgas. Mi tímpano recibe tu voz, y enseguida el tono del termino de la llamada. Suspirando otra vez, aprieto el botón para hacer lo mismo. Y es cuando el celular vuelve a sonar

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Pregunto irritado.

-"_¿Camus? ¿De verdad eres tú?_"

-"Si llamas a mi celular, ¿quién más podría responderte?"- Al escucharme decir esas palabras, reacciono. –"Lo siento..."- Me disculpo, esperando no haberte lastimado.

-"_Para hablarme así debes estar muy enfermo_"- Es todo lo que dices; pero no pareces molesto.

-"¿Enfermo?"- Cuestiono extrañado.

-"_Kanon me dijo que habías estado muy extraño toda la tarde. A decir verdad, yo también lo noté; pero no quise comentarte nada... Estoy muy preocupado por ti_"

-"¿Lo estás?... es decir... Si, lo sé..."- Me corrijo antes de que pienses que te ataco.

-"_Eres una de mis personas favoritas, y no sabes cuanto te aprecio."_

-"Soy de tu mismo parecer..."- Es lo único que digo, ya que no sabes cuanto te amo y cuanto me está costando mantener esta conversación contigo; aún más, después de escucharte pronunciar su nombre. –"Y dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"- Te pregunto después de un incómodo silencio. Tú sueltas un suspiro

-"_Agradecerte por lo de Kanon..._"- Creo que hubiera sido mejor que me enterraras un cuchillo un pecho, o que me amputaras sin un sedante alguna parte de mi cuerpo, antes que oírte decir eso. El tono en el que lo dices me hace infeliz y satisfecho al mismo tiempo; porque mientras tú serás pleno en sus brazos, yo me consumiré en mi propia tumba. –"_Creo que te quedaste corto al describirlo... Sobrepasa mis expectativas..._"

No lo hará... él no lo lastimara, lo sé. Kanon es otra persona importante para mí y sé que lo hará feliz.

-"¿_Sigues ahí_?"- Me preguntas. Yo sonrío débilmente, en tanto mis dedos se encargan de secar mis mejillas

-"Si, lo siento. Sólo tengo un poco de sueño..."- Te miento en tono cansado. No creo que un último engaño te lastime; después de todo, el primero te hará inmensamente dichoso.

-"_Ah... si. Perdóname. ¿Nos vemos mañana_?"

-"Si, y todo será como en un principio..."- Respondo sin pensar.

-"_¿Eh?_"

-"Quiero decir que volveremos a los tiempos en los que Kanon y Saga nos acompañaban, y tú y yo éramos los mejores amigos..."- Le explico, le miento. No tiene caso decirle que si yo no me hubiera acobardado, esta charla seria acerca de nuestros planes para mañana, y no un agradecimiento que no necesito.

-"_Tienes razón. Bueno, te dejo descansar._"

-"Gracias. Buenas noches."- Y finalizo la llamaba, dándome la vuelta para que todo mi peso quede sobre mi lado diestro, mientras aviento el celular sin importarme que termine su trayecto en el piso.

Milo siempre ha sido lo más valioso en mi vida, la persona a la que he jurado proteger sin importar cómo o qué hacer. Y ahora que está con él, matándome, me doy cuenta que no hay nadie mejor que Kanon para ocupar mi lugar; después de todo perdí mi oportunidad, y no le reclamaré, ni culparé a nadie por lo que me ha ocurrido, ni siquiera al destino que tantas veces se opuso a que le dijera que lo amaba. Y es que si esto ocurrió fue porque Milo no era para mi, y porque yo escogí una forma estúpida por demás, para confesar mi verdad.

Así que quiero pensar, y eso haré, que mis acciones son acertadas; y no escucharé a esta parte resquebrajada que en silencio grita 'Milo, te amo'

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Un año después)**

**_POV of Milo:_**

Me sonríes con ternura, sensualidad, con todo el amor que desbordan tus ojos y que tus labios escriben sobre mi piel. Mis manos en vano intentan sobrellevar el mismo ritmo de las tuyas, pero no cuentan con tu experiencia ni entereza.

Me has querido como a nadie estos últimos años. Lo has demostrado firmando tu declaración en el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Yo he intentado responder tus sentimientos; aunque a veces no sé si te correspondo de una forma correcta.

¿A qué se debe mi duda? A que en momentos de tal pasión como esta, mis pensamientos se encuentran enfocados en una sola persona: mi mejor amigo, Camus.

Desde que tú estas conmigo él se muestra distante, ausente; sus sonrisas se encuentran opacas y sus ojos delatan tristeza. Infinidad de veces he intentado hablar con él sobre este asunto; pero siempre me evade, o no tenemos la oportunidad para comunicarnos. ¿Y sabes? Extraño esos tiempos en que sólo éramos él y yo...

Para este momento ya no puedo pensar más en mi amigo. Tus labios me han robado el aliento cuando se posan sobre mi abdomen.

Hago esfuerzos para halar, abriendo la boca; pero el aire no acude a mis pulmones, y me siento enloquecer. En este punto sé que pronto perderé el control. Por fortuna, eres tú el que establece el alto, cuando tu rostro asciende hacia el mío y tus pupilas esmeralda se sitúan en mis zafiros

-"Pronto cumpliremos un año"- Anuncias, sonriente. –"Un año como amigos cariñosos..."- Yo sonrío ampliamente, soltando una suave risa. Es lo que siempre me provoca ese nombramiento.

-"Es cierto, cumpliremos un año."- Jamás me imaginé durar tanto con alguien, ni quererlo en la forma que tú me has hecho hacerlo.

-"¿Nuestro tiempo te parece poco?"- Me preguntas con una mirada y sonrisa que no descifro.

-"¿A ti te parece mucho?"- Respondo con otra pregunta, arqueando la ceja.

-"Sólo si a ti se te hace cansado"- Y rozas mis labios efímeramente.

-"A tu lado, nunca"- Contesto abochornado.

-"Entonces... vivamos juntos..."- Me propones, dejándome pasmado. Será que no oí bien, o que en algún momento me quedé dormido.

-"¿Lo dices enserio?"

-"Tan sólo mira mis ojos."- Si algo he aprendido estos meses, es a discernir cuando bromeas y cuando mientes; así que sonriendo ampliamente respondo:

-"Si. Por supuesto…"

_**POV of Saga:**_

Ha terminado un día más en el trabajo. El reloj en mi muñeca me indica que son las diez de la noche cuando piso por primera vez la alfombra del vestíbulo.

-"¡Ya llegué!"- Me anuncio, quitándome el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero. Nadie me responde. Tal pareciera que a ninguno de los habitantes les importa si dormí en el restaurante, en la calle o si me pasó algo de camino a casa; así que me dirijo a la sala, donde encuentro a mi pelirrojo amigo parado de espaldas a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en sus manos, en una hoja de papel que sostiene, claramente perturbado. –"¿Te pasa algo Camus?"- Le pregunto, preocupado. Él no se inmuta; lo que me hace pensar que sigue perdido en sus cavilaciones. Entonces camino hasta él y colocó la mano en su hombro; lo cual le despierta

-"Saga, hola."- Me saluda sonriendo, guardándose el papel en el bolsillo. –"¿A qué hora llegaste?"- Mis ojos no se despegan del lugar donde escondió el documento.

-"Hace un rato, no importa mucho. ¿Qué estabas leyendo?"- Inquiero, mirándole a los ojos. Él baja la vista, inseguro. Pareciera que no confía en mi...

-"Recibí una carta"- Responde, haciéndome notar que estaba errado.

-"¿Una carta?"- Pregunto extrañado. Entonces Camus me mira a los ojos de nuevo, sonriente, y sacando el papel de su bolsillo

-"¡Me aceptaron en Oxford!."- Proclama, emocionado.

-"¿Qué?"- No lo puedo creer.

-"¡Que me voy a Reino Unido!"- Exclama, abrazándome después.

Sé que esta oportunidad la había buscado desde hace mucho tiempo, y que su deseo se acrecentó cuando mi hermano y Milo comenzaron a salir; sin embargo, no estoy listo para dejarlo ir. Sé que no me pertenece; pero guardo la esperanza de que por fin entienda que nadie lo ama como yo.

Hace unos meses yo también caí victima de Cupido, mientras Camus se negaba a comer, y sonría o fingía hacerlo para que Milo no se preocupara. Fue en ese tiempo que yo comprendí que algo me pasaba con Camus. Y me bastó entender su sacrificio para que mi corazón fuera poseído de esta forma.

Una tarde después lo besé, y aunque me rechazó de la forma más sutil que pudo, eso no logró evitar que su negativa me doliera. Sé que peco por guardar una esperanza muerta; pero no puedo evitar quererlo de este modo, no cuando posee un corazón así y antepone la felicidad de quien ama, antes que la suya. Algo que podrá parecer estúpido para algunos; pero al menos sé que su opinión disfraza su envidia, puesto quien piensa así, es porque jamás amó en verdad.

Lo quiero, y lo quiero mucho, y si por mi fuera haría hasta lo imposible por separar a Kanon de Milo para que este estuviera con Camus; sin embargo sé que al hacer una cosa así, iría en contra de la felicidad de Camus...

A pesar de mis pensamientos, y de mi sentir, todo lo que hago es abrazarlo también, apoyando mi mejilla en sus cabellos rojizos y mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

**_POV of Milo: _**

Kanon y yo bajamos los escalones, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y nuestros labios curveados con una esplendorosa sonrisa.

Me siento feliz y satisfecho por la decisión que hemos tomado, puesto que sé que estaré más tiempo con la persona que amo; y que podré entregarme plenamente, como él se merece.

Cuando ya hemos llegado a la planta baja, nos dirigimos hacia la sala, donde suponemos se encuentran Saga y también Camus; a quienes hemos de comunicarles que viviremos juntos. Un paso muy importante en una relación. Pero apenas nos paramos en la entrada de la estancia, la escena que tenemos delante nos paraliza...

Bueno... no es una escena grave, y siempre supe que terminarían juntos; no obstante, me siento... extraño...

Es una sensación de antaño. La tuve cuando fui a buscar a Camus a los casilleros, el día que me topé con Kanon: Esa vez estaban los tres hablando, no entendí muy bien lo que decían; sólo recuerdo que llamaste al gemelo de Saga por su nombre, que yo até cabos y que me di cuenta que se trataba de él de quien me habías hablado todo este tiempo. Y no me importaba entonces, ya que acababa de descubrir que todo este tiempo mi mejor amigo me había gustado, y que no había otra persona con la que yo quisiera ser más feliz; pero entonces, Saga se te acercó y tú te sonrojaste. Te llevó cargando, alejándote de mí y de lo que quería decirte. En aquel momento comprendí que entre ustedes había otra clase de vínculo, y que por bien de ambos, YO debía borrarte...

En el transcurrir de estos días no había vuelto a sentirme así, y creí que esa sensación no volvería mientras estuviera con Kanon...

Tranquilo Milo... Tranquilo... Sólo estas confundido...

¡Vaya!... Eso no me consuela. Únicamente puedo decir que cuando estoy a solas con alguno de los dos la sensación es diferente: A Camus lo quiero mucho porque siempre ha estado conmigo; a Kanon lo amo porque me quiere, por todas las atenciones que tiene conmigo.

Aún sin notar nuestra presencia, ambos se separaran; pero Saga sigue estando demasiado cerca de Camus. Creo que quiere besarlo...

Instintivamente carraspeo, atrayendo la atención de un mundo añil y uno caoba; salvo que el segundo inmediatamente rehuye a mi contacto, 'escondiendo algo' en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-"Parece que hoy es un día lleno de festejos"- Comenta Kanon adentrándose en la sala; jalando aún mi mano para que lo imite. Camus y Saga intercambian una mirada de extrañeza. –"Sabía que tarde o temprano ustedes acabarían como 'amigos cariñosos'..."- No me gusta que los llame así.

-"Te equivocas"- Lo desmiente Saga, sorprendiéndome. –"Entre Camus y yo no hay nada."- La anterior molestia desaparece, dando paso a una sonrisa en mis labios. Mis pupilas enfocan el semblante de mi amigo, con quien comparto una breve mirada, antes de que él mire hacia otro lado y suspire.

-"Si tú lo dices"- Habla Kanon en un tono de 'no te creo'. –"Y aunque ustedes no nos tengan confianza, nosotros los apreciamos y por eso..."- Su mano libera la que me sostenía, para que su brazo diestro se coloque por detrás de mi nuca y me abrace –"Quiero informarles que mi querido niño y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos..."- Instintivamente mis ojos buscan los de Camus, los encuentran, escrutan en su interior.

-"Me alegro por los dos."- Dice, sonriendo; pero una sombra en sus pupilas lo contradice. Saga lo mira fijamente, como si quisiera encontrar algo que yo no veo.

-"Si, muchas felicidades."- Comenta mi cuñado, ahora dirigiendo su atención a nosotros.

-"Gracias chicos."- Habla Kanon. –"Por eso mañana temprano Milo y buscaremos un lugar donde vivir..."

-"¿Piensas irte de la casa?"- Le pregunta Camus.

-"¡Claro! No quisiera abusar de tu hospitalidad trayendo un nuevo inquilino"- Y ríe; pero mi amigo no lo imita. Él sólo me mira de una forma muy diferente a la que suele usar; podría decir que es la misma que usó aquella tarde bajo el árbol, cuando estuvimos tan cerca...

-"Por mi esta bien."- Responde Camus. –"No te olvides que Milo es... una persona a la que aprecio mucho; además, Saga se sentirá muy abandonado si se marchan. Él no podría quedarse solo en mi casa..."- Algo en sus palabras no me gusta.

-"Espera..."- Por primera vez hablo –"¿Por qué dices que Saga se quedara solo en tu casa? ¿Qué no estarás tú viviendo con él?"- Ahora que lo digo y que lo pienso, me molesta un poco el que ellos dos vivan juntos. Quizá porque pueden compartir muchas más cosas que Camus y yo...

-"No podré hacerlo, a menos que él viniera a estudiar a Oxford conmigo"- Al decir esto sonríe, sacando de su cacheta un papel. –"Me aceptaron en la universidad que quería, Milo, ¡en Oxford!. Si quiero tener todo listo antes de la temporada de clases, lo mejor será que parta antes del fin de semana..."

¿Qué se va?... pero... ¡no puede!. Es decir, hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo que decirle adiós será algo sumamente difícil. No puedo aceptar lo que esta diciendo. No quiero creer que se irá a un país que está del otro lado del mar, a donde no volveré a verlo.

-"Por eso les ofrezco mi casa. Pueden rechazarla sin ningún problema..."

-"Gracias, Camus…"

-"No quiero."- Interrumpo a mi… ¿qué es de mi?... Bueno, a Kanon. Mi tono es molesto, destilado con las facciones de mi semblante. Saga y su hermano me miran de forma inquisitiva, mientras que tú te ves dolido. –"Me rehúso a que te vayas."- Camus únicamente agacha la cabeza, meneándola; enseguida camina hacia la entrada, por donde estamos Kanon y yo, y antes de pasar a mi lado dice:

-"Es una decisión irrevocable que ni siquiera tú puedes cambiar."- Me dice en voz baja. Y sigue de largo, subiendo hacia su habitación. Por un momento se establece la tensión, hasta que me suelto de Kanon y sigo a Camus escaleras arriba...

**_POV of Camus: _**

Sé que tú nunca comprenderías que lo hago porque no puedo más. Cavé mi propia tumba hace un año, y ahora los gusanos de ella me devoran lentamente, y lo harán hasta lograr consumirme.

Dudo que alguien en la historia de todos los enamorados cometiera una estupidez como la mía...

Estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, cuando 'algo' o 'alguien' me empuja hacia adentro evitando mi acción. Al darme media vuelta mi corazón salta de emoción. Eres tú, y aunque tu expresión no es risueña, me alegra verte.

-"¡Eres un egoísta!"- Me reclamas con dureza, sin saber que por ti me estoy muriendo.

-"¿Lo soy por querer alcanzar mis metas?"- O mejor dicho, huir de ti.

-"¡Es que no puedes irte!"- Exclamas tomando mis hombros para zarandearme, y noto que tus ojos se cristalizan con un sentimiento de tristeza.

-"Tengo que hacerlo..."- Musito, apenas logrando tener dominio sobre mi, puesto que tu cercanía borra de mi mente que no me perteneces, que no eres ni serás para mi.

-"Soy consiente de que siempre has querido estudiar en Oxford; pero..."- Mis manos se sitúan sobre las tuyas, que aún prevalecen en mi clavícula.

-"Y sé que te dije que siempre estaríamos juntos, que por ti no me marcharía tan lejos..."

-"¿Entonces por...?"

-"Porque ya no puedo más..."- Siento que algo tibio corre por mejilla, y noto que tú me miras extrañado, preocupado; conservando la tristeza en tus pupilas. Y sé que si no hablo ahora arderé en mi propio deseo de decirte lo que siento, que se funde con mi anhelo por besarte. –"Necesito estar lejos de ti."- Tu reacción no se hace esperar. Tus ojos se empañan con abatimiento; pero continuo. –"Verte todos los días, estar contigo y disfrutar cada segundo era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir. Hoy, como hace un año he vuelto a morir..."- Quieres debatir, quieres preguntar; pero yo no te dejaré hablar. –"Kanon no te escribió ninguna carta... todas las hice yo..."

**_POV of Milo: _**

El sonido viaja como bala hasta mi cerebro, perforándolo, tocando la cuerda que manipula el movimiento de mi corazón, deteniéndolo.

-"¿Qué dices?"- Retrocedo, horrorizado.

-"Me negué a que renunciaras al amor y te invente un amor secreto... un admirador que desde la sombraras te amara de la manera en que tú merecías..."

-"¡Es mentira!"- Exclamo, empujándole. –"Yo saqué las conclusiones correctas y supe que era él de quien me hablabas..."

-"Piénsalo"- Me indica sonriendo con amargura. –"Kanon no vivía aquí, él regresó una semana antes de que lo encontraras."- No, yo sé que es mentira...

-"No Camus, basta. Si estas bromeando no me hace gracia."- Mis pupilas han comenzado a destilarse, manchando mis mejillas de dolor.

-"¿Crees que yo jugaría con algo así?"- Me pregunta, tomándome por los brazos y mirándome fijamente.

-"¡Kanon escribió esas cartas porque él me ama!"- Exclamo intentando que me suelte; pero Camus me aprisiona entre sus brazos.

-"Te ama; pero él no las hizo"- Una parte dentro de mi me dice que tiene razón, puesto que en este tiempo Kanon no me ha dado ni tarjetas, ni cartas; nada que compruebe mis palabras. La otra parte no termina de asimilar lo que mi captor dice.

-"No te creo. ¿De donde sacarías tú la habilidad para escribir algo así, para engarme de una forma tan cruel?"- Lo que me ha revelado hasta ahora me hirió; mas, la oración que enseguida formula termina conmigo

-"Porque tu admirador secreto era mi disfraz. De esta forma intentaba decirte cuanto te amaba..."- Y al oírlo entiendo muchas cosas; como también, sé que en mi interior se ha desatado un caos.

-"Tú me..."

-"Yo te amo."- Corrobora. Sus extremidades aún me rodean, por lo que tiene facilidad para llevar sus labios hasta a los míos, dejándolos quietos como si esperara que yo moviera los míos también…

Pero son demasiadas cosas... Kanon... Camus... ¡el maldito admirador secreto!

Ambos me aman; pero mi corazón sólo le pertenece a uno...

-"¡NO!"- Grito empujando a Camus lejos de mi; tanto, que su espalda se estrella contra la pared. Entonces sus pupilas se alzan, mirándome de forma abatida.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo pensar?. No lo odio por mentirme, pero tampoco lo quiero por demostrarme su amor de esta forma. Tejió una telaraña en la que no sólo me capturó a mi, si no también a Kanon, y a Saga -creo-. Y como mis labios no tienen palabras para soltar, mis piernas cobran vida y me hacen dirigirme hacia el pasillo, hacia las escaleras, el vestíbulo y luego a la calle.

La confusión me ha vuelto en su manto. No sé que pasará; pero por ahora no quiero saber nada ni de Kanon ni de Camus... aunque los labios me quemen después del efímero encuentro que tuvieron con los de este último.

_**Continuará...**_

Y bueno… con el capítulo… hum… no me siento complacida con él, creo que me exijo demasiado… ustedes k opinan?

El que sigue será el último de este mini-fic… espero que les guste y que queden todas conformes con él 9.9... aunque… si de he de ser sincera me debato entre dos finales que tengo pensados x.x .. en fin…

Por su lectura y comentarios gracias de antemano


	4. Despedia Final

Por fin el último capítulo! nOn… me siento emocionado porque al fin puedo terminar un fiki más n.n… ahora si podré centrar mi completa atención en Jugando con fuego en los últimos capítulos infidelidad… También les aviso que continuaré la segunda parte de Be Free… aunque me tardaré un poco en subir el segundo capi o.o… pero tengo muchos ánimos de escribir o

Y agradezco su apoyo n.n

Espero que les guste este capítulo o.o

Amigo mío 

Capitulo IV

**- FINAL -**

Despedida 

_**POV Of Kanon:**_

Han transcurrido tres días desde que te vi pasar junto a mí, atravesar esa puerta y desaparecer de mi vista. Durante este tiempo no me has llamado, ni respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes.

Y no lo entiendo, creí que me amabas, pensé que estabas dispuesto a compartir tu vida conmigo. Ahora me doy cuenta que no es así, que tal vez no me quieres de la misma forma…

A raíz de tu ausencia no me quedó otra salida que hablar con Camus, ya que fue con él con quien intercambiaste tus últimos diálogos antes de salir huyendo. No había querido interrogarle, puesto que ha estado ultimando los detalles para su viaje; eso sin contar con el hecho de que cada día el color en su rostro decrece y se ve mucho más triste. Mi intención era no preocuparle más; pero considerando que es tu mejor amigo, supuse que él sabría porque has dejado de amarme. Yo al principio sospeché que habían tenido una riña porque tú no deseabas que se marchara. En este momento he conocido la verdad referente a tu disgusto, el propio Camus me la acaba de revelar…

Mi respuesta a sus disparates fue un puñetazo directo al pómulo diestro.

El liquido que antes fluía libremente por mis venas, ahora lo recorre acelerada y torpemente, obstruyendo mis arterias. La explicación a este fenómeno es lo que acabo de escuchar. Ahora él está ahí, en el piso, con la mano en la mejilla y su cabello obstaculizando mi vista para que no vea su cara de hipócrita. Saga se encuentra arrodillado a su lado, mirándole como siempre: como lo más preciado en su vida.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Le pregunta, preocupado. Camus no responde; reúne todas sus fuerzas y se levanta, ignorándole, como siempre.

Estoy furioso; mas no puedo evitar sentirme mal por leer abatimiento en sus retinas y notar el hilo carmesí que pende de su comisura labial.

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"- Me pregunta. Yo lo tomo como un reto.

-"¡Estúpido!"- Exclamo, arremetiendo nuevamente contra su mejilla.

-"¡NO!"- Grita Saga cuando él vuelve a caer. Camus otra vez se incorpora, aunque ahora un poco más lento. Yo me siento enérgico, herido; no puedo creer que mi hermano y que uno de mis amigos más cercanos me mintiera de esta forma. ¿Por qué?... No lo entiendo… Milo me ha gustado desde que lo conozco, y aunque me fui, siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a verlo, de que estaríamos juntos y que compartiríamos nuestras vidas sin importar nada ni nade; pero ¡esto es demasiado! Por su culpa él me odia. ¡Por su causa piensa que yo estaba jugando con él y que estoy metido en su estúpida mentira!

-"Termina con esto"- Me reta Camus, limpiando el hilo escarlata en su comisura labial con un roce de su mano. –"No pondré resistencia si quieres golpearme hasta cansarte; pero quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención lastimarte, y que hice las cosas sin saber lo que realmente sentía…"- Un estado de estupor me invade por completo.

-"¿Q-que quieres decir?"- Le pregunto. Él me mira fijamente, dejándome notar como sus ojos olvidan la tristeza, para brillar cuando te rememora

-"Ya te lo había dicho: Milo estaba pasando por un mal momento y necesitaba de alguien que lo quisiera, a su lado. Yo estaba con él, pero sentí que no era suficiente; es decir, que mi cariño fraternal jamás podría llegar a ser tan grande para sanar sus heridas… Es por eso que le inventé un admirador secreto. Las cosas se me salieron de control y tuve que darle un nombre..."

-"¿Entonces tú no sabías que yo estaba enamorado de él?"- Lo interrumpo.

-"No."- Responde con toda sinceridad. –"Yo sólo quería que supiera que alguien muy cercano lo amaba…"- Una daga corta el paño que vendaba mis ojos, permitiendo ver lo que estaba oculto ante ellos; es así como descubro la cruda realidad

-"Tú…"- Señalo, con murmuro sobrecogido. El semblante de Camus se torna ensombrecido, mientras calmoso asiente

-"Las cartas eran mi único pase para conquistar su corazón y que supiera cuanto lo quería."- Confiesa –"Al principio no me di cuenta que mi amistad iba más allá, hasta que no abrí los ojos y descubrí mi propia verdad."- Hace una pausa. Mis ojos notan que sus puños se cierran con fuerza. –"Ahora Milo sabe lo que siento… Se lo dije todo la otra noche"- Puedo ver claramente la expresión aterrada de mi hermano, y como mi corazón late apresuradamente con inseguridad.

Me siento mal… demasiado. Me molesta que Camus jugara de esta forma con ambos; pero aún más que te dijera todo sin habérmelo consultado primero, al menos para estar preparado para defenderme. Milo debe estar pensando que yo era parte de su juego. Camus seguramente lo quería así para separarnos…

-"¿Y por qué no me dijiste esto en un principio? ¿Por qué esperar hasta el último minuto para decirle lo que sentías?"- Lo interrogo con dureza, manipulado por mis pensamientos previos. Él me responde con una simple sonrisa, pese al dolor en sus orbes

-"Porque ustedes estaban bien, eran felices. Yo no quería separarlos… Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado… Mejor dicho, nunca me lo perdonaré, Kanon."- Si me mostrara un indicio de duda, uno solo, me atrevería a romperle la cara o a matarlo aquí mismo; pero todo lo que hace, lo que dice… ¡Todo él, maldita sea! Me rompe por dentro

Camus hizo lo que creyó correcto en bienestar de la persona que amaba. Y si yo tuviera la oportunidad de recomponer esta situación no sé si estaría dispuesto a regresarle a Milo, o preferir que se quede conmigo, manipulando todo perfectamente...

-"¿Qué te respondió él?"- Le pregunto, un tanto inseguro, suavizando mi voz.

-"Es obvio, ¿No?"- Interviene mi hermanito. –"Salió corriendo…"- Responde.

Esto sólo significa una cosa: Está confundido. Si le hubiera dicho un claro 'no' querría decir que su corazón estaba conmigo; pero al emprender la huida dijo 'puede ser', dejando la semilla de que Camus no era únicamente su amigo. Sin embargo, por la mirada y expresión de este, puedo ver que no se ha dado cuenta que despierta otra clase de cosas en su mejor amigo.

Eso es un punto en mi contra, y uno a favor a mi nueva decisión…

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Esa tarde)**

_**POV of Camus:**_

Me siento como una persona egoísta, ¿Qué clase de amor es este que quiso verte padecer mi misma aflicción, al no poder callar la inextricable situación que armé? Debí sellar mis labios perpetuamente y llevarme esto a la tumba. Al menos lo correcto hubiera sido hablar primero con Kanon, armarlo correctamente y que luego lidiara con Milo...

De alguna forma tengo que pagar por mi error, y hacer lo que esté en mis manos porque Milo y Kanon vuelvan a estar juntos; después de todo, se aman.

Yo soy Cupido, el enamorado más estúpido de todo el mundo; aquél que le entregó a la persona que tanto amaba, a su casi rival…

Los más grandes románticos del pasado deben estarse revolcando en sus tumbas ante mi idiotez…

Para reparar mi afrenta he decidido escribir una nota, la cual no es extensa, es breve y concisa, y explica algunos puntos que quiero que Milo tenga claros, principalmente la inocencia de Kanon en todo este asunto. Si se hizo pasar por el autor de las cartas, fue como una improvisación.

Como sé que no responderás mis llamadas he traído este papel hasta la puerta de tu casa, que es donde ahora me encuentro. Mi osadía pareciera haberse destilado en cada paso de mi puerta a la tuya, puesto que ahora no tengo el valor que necesito para dejar mi explicación caligráfica, ni la rosa que llevo conmigo. De pronto escucho ruido del otro lado de la puerta. Se tratan de pasos que van del interior de la casa hacia la entrada, al lugar donde yo estoy parado. Entonces miro aterrorizado a todos lados, buscando un lugar para esconderme. No lo encuentro. Mi mente dice 'Corre lejos de la puerta'; pero recuerdo el paquete que has de recibir, y regreso. Lo deposito suave y rápido en el piso y salgo corriendo calle arriba…

Una parte de mi hubiera querido contemplar tu rostro una vez más; no obstante, la otra no soportaría ver desprecio en tus ojos, así que huyo, como siempre…

… … … … …

_**POV Of Milo: **_

Gracias a la posición del sol es como puedo apreciar una sombra filtrándose por el resquicio de la puerta, señalándome la presencia de 'alguien' del otro lado.

Mi primera reacción es quedarme de pie, estático, hasta que una idea roza mi cabeza y me hace caminar aprisa para descubrir la identidad de aquél ente; pero al abrir, averiguo con tristeza que no hay nada ahí.

¿Serán alucinaciones mías?

Mis ojos desmienten esta idea, cuando bajan hacia el peldaño de la entrada y se encuentran con un sobre blanco colocando de forma sutil con una insidiosa rosa escarlata.

-"¿Camus?"- Es lo primero que llega a mi cerebro y que se drena por mis labios. Ahora una sonrisa adorna mi gesto, mientras me inclino, bajando el brazo y tomándola delicadamente entre mis dedos; ascendiéndola hasta mi nariz, percibiendo su fragancia.

Su cópula tan roja y oscura como tus ojos, su tallo tan espinoso como tu amor; pero ella tan hermosa y reconfortante como lo eres tú.

Me dueles, como la espina que ahora se ha enterrado en mi yema, tiñéndola a carmesí. Te quiero… no sabes cuanto… ¿Qué si te amo?... No lo sé. Mi enojo no me aprueba recapacitar claramente; pero si puedo decirte que esto es tan diferente y que se siente tan extraño, como sentir la punzada en mi dedo y no tener ganas de tirar la rosa porque me ha lastimado. Así es como puedo explicar lo que siento por ti: es un cariño que por más que duela, quisiera prenderme perennemente a él.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Mañana siguiente)**

_**POV of Kanon: **_

Yo estaba ansiado encontrar una forma de comenzar con mi plan, cuando recibí tu llamada. Para ser sincero me desconcertó, creí que no querías saber nada de mí; y aunque tu actitud ahora hostil no me ayuda mucho a pensar que mi suposición es errada, tampoco me hace especular lo contrario.

Me citaste en este café, un lugar un poco apartado de la escuela, de la casa de ambos; es como si fuera una charla privada que nadie debe ver que sostenemos.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, que se establecieron luego del intercambio de un saludo, me atrevo a hablar

-"Milo… yo…"- Pero me interrumpes.

-"Disculpa mi frialdad. No te merecías que tratara de esta forma"- Me dices, jugueteando con un salero que hay sobre la mesa.

-"… eh…"- No sé que puedo decirte. No esperaba que tus primeros vocablos fueran de ese tipo.

-"Es que… Camus me explicó lo que él hizo; pero no me dijo que clase de participación habías tenido hasta este momento…"- Coloca una hoja en la mesa. Su estructura me indica que ha sido arrugada y desdoblada más de una vez.

-"¿Puedo…?"- Le pregunto tomando la hoja, él me hace una seña positiva.

_No sé con que palabras exactas comenzar a escribirte, por lo que te diré lo primero que venga a mi cabeza. _

_Mi intención nunca fue herirte, así que te pido perdón por haberte lastimado, por haber hecho algo que yo creí correcto; pero que estaba mal. Saga me lo dijo muchas veces; y sin embargo, jamás lo escuché. Debes creer que soy la peor persona del mundo… No te culpo… _

_En realidad no quiero excusarme a través de este escrito, mi intención es hacerte saber que Kanon no es culpable de nada. Él se encontraba en otro país cuando todo sucedió, por lo que decidí hacer uso de su nombre… Por favor, habla con él, Kanon te puede dar su versión de la historia. _

_Mi vuelo sale pasado mañana, a las 10:30 del día. Creo que no tendré la oportunidad de despedirme… y yo… sólo quiero que sepas que… siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, cuantas personas toquen tus labios, o toquen los míos… yo te amaré hasta el final de mis días… por muy cursi que te parezca… pero te dije que escribiría cuanto pensara._

_Te quiero. _

_Camus. _

Con esto me queda claro lo que una vez en clase me explicaron.

Podré conocer a Camus como sujeto, pero no me había interesado en saber lo que él sentía. Hasta el momento de leer la última línea donde plasma su nombre, es cuando puedo decir que realmente lo conozco.

-"Te envidio"- Le digo a Milo, quien se sorprende por mi comentario. –"Me gustaría que él, o que alguien como él me quisiera así."- Mi acompañante baja la vista y la frente, sonrojándose.

He vivido un lustro más que ustedes, lo que me da la experiencia necesaria para comprender cabalmente lo que ocurre.

Tú lo amas, siempre ha sido así. Si no han estado juntos es porque los dos son tan inocentes y distraídos como para darse cuenta que son el uno para el otro.

-"De cualquier forma…"- Interrumpes mis pensamientos –"Estoy molesto con él… No quiero verlo, no quiero hablarle… por mi que se quede con Saga"- Mentiroso, acabas de formar una clara mueca de dolor. Yo sonrío, mirándote con apego. Mi brazo se desliza por la superficie de la mesa hasta que mi mano puede cubrir la tuya.

-"Mi hermano y él no tienen nada que ver, Milo. Ellos son tan amigos que casi podrían ser hermanos. De hecho, Camus es como el hermano pequeño y molesto que nunca tuve"- Agrego en tono jovial, esperando una risa suya que nunca llega.

-"Tú y yo los vimos el otro día... ¡Saga estaba por besarlo!..."- Comenta visiblemente molesto, tan tiernamente celoso.

-"Pero ellos no son nada, te lo juro. Además, Camus se va mañana a Oxford y…"- Milo agacha la cabeza todavía más, permitiendo que su fleco cubra al cien sus ojos. Mis palabras acaban de afligirlo mayormente; algo que me hace entristecer, porque esa no era mi intención. –"Debes decírselo antes de que se vaya"- Él retira su mano, metiéndola bajo la mesa.

-"No tendría caso."- Responde.

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque Camus se irá, conocerá a alguien más y dejará de amarme. Es lo que siempre pasa"- Explica molesto; me atrevería a decir que impotente.

-"Yo creo que…"- Pero mi opinión es interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular. –"Permíteme"- Me excuso ante Milo, tomando mi teléfono móvil. –"¿Diga?"

-"¡_Muevete, idiota_!"- Escuchó un grito molesto desde el otro lado, que me hace retirar el auricular. Enseguida la bocina de un automóvil suena con insistencia y enfado

-"Saga, ¿qué pasa?"- Mi hermanito ahora se pone a discutir con otra persona; al parecer, se encuentra en un embotellamiento. Cuando termina su dialogo, por fin me atiende

-"_¡Kanon, ¿Dónde estás?!_"- Me pregunta molesto, como si yo fuera el culpable de su crisis nerviosa.

-"Estoy tomando un café con…"- Milo niega, dándome a entender que nuestra charla es secreta. –"… con un viejo amor…"- Termino mi respuesta, sonriendo débilmente. Mi acompañante me imita, sonrojándose de forma sutil.

-"¡_Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo_!"- Nuevamente me regaña. ¿Qué le pasa?

-"¿Te hice algo malo?"- Le pregunto dolido. Otra vez el sonido de la bocina de auto aparece. –"Saga, ¿Dónde estás?"

-"_Voy de camino al hospital_…"- Me informa.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Exclamo, preocupado. Sin querer me he levantado de mi silla y llamado la atención de todos en el lugar. -"¿Qué te sucedió?"- Milo me mira de la misma forma en que yo he reaccionado.

-"_No es por mi… es por Camus…_"- Lentamente me siento, evitando hacer movimientos bruscos para que mi acompañante no se alarme.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"

-"_No sé. Me llamaron para decirme que lo habían llevado inconsciente al hospital… Kanon, necesito que vayas. Donde estoy hay demasiado tráfico y me será difícil estar ahí enseguida…_"- Yo asiento.

-"Ahí estaré."- Y finalizo la llamada. Ahora entiendo porque mi hermano estaba tan alterado. Yo no estoy enamorado de Camus; pero percibo una dolorosa opresión en mi pecho, así que no quiero ni imaginarme como se sentía él.

Entonces, al mirar un par de zafiros, recuerdo que no estoy solo, que me encuentro con la persona que yo amo, y que a su vez, es quien más ama a mi casi hermano.

-"¿Algún problema?"- Me pregunta.

Yo trago saliva, pese al trabajo que me cuesta por la obstrucción en mi traquea.

¿Cómo se lo digo a Milo?

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Minutos después)**

_**POV Of Saga:**_

La recepcionista no ha terminado de hablar, cuando yo salgo corriendo en dirección al cuarto donde tienen a Camus.

Durante mi trayecto al hospital no hice otra cosa que rezar porque estuviera bien, mientras sostenía firmemente el celular y me debatía entre llamar a Milo y no hacerlo. Sé que él, pese a la confusión que ahora siente, no desearía ningún mal para Camus; pero también sé que a mi amigo no le gustaría encontrase con él en una situación como esta. Así que omití mi deseo, y no lo llamé.

Me pregunto si Kanon llegó antes que yo, como lo tenía pensado…

Por fin veo el número señalado en la puerta y la abro despacio, pese a que me muero de ganas de saber como se encuentra mi amigo…

-"¡Pero mañana viajo a Oxford!"- Escucho su queja, lo que me hace sentir menos preocupado.

-"Sólo serán unas pruebas y podrás irte. No querrás llegar en pedazos a tu destino, ¿o si?"

-"¿¡Pedazos!?"- Exclamo sobresaltado, llamando la atención del doctor en turno y de Camus.

-"Era una expresión"- Responde el médico, sereno. Yo respiro, más tranquilo

–"Lo siento…"- Me disculpo apenado, cuando sé que no debí irrumpir de esta forma. Él voltea hacia mi amigo.

–"Descansa. La enfermera vendrá en un momento."- Indica, enseguida camina hacia la puerta y desaparece; dejándome a solas con Camus. Suspirando, mis orbes se posan en el semblante pálido y abatido de él, quien huye a mis ojos, observando el polo apuesto a donde yo me encuentro.

Sé lo que quieres evitar con esto, y no lo conseguirás.

Lentamente me acerco a ti, hasta llegar a una silla disponible que pueda ocupar a tu lado.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- Le pregunto, suave. Él tarda un poco en responder; pero supongo que debo agradecer que lo haga.

-"Bien…"- Su tono cansino me desgarra.

-"Camus, dime, ¿Qué ocurrió?"- Él no parece tener la intención de contarme la causa de que terminara aquí; permanece con el rostro virado hacia un costado, ignorándome como si no existiera. –"¿Camus?"- Los parpados ocultan sus pupilas. –"¿No me dirás?"- Creo que no quiere preocuparme, por eso no habla; sin ser consiente que entre mayor silencio exista, mi preocupación será superior. –"¡Bien!"- Declaro, levantándome –"El doctor me lo dirá…"- Me muevo, de tal manera que puedo caminar hacia la puerta, cuando la mano de él me detiene. Mis ojos vuelven a enfocar su figura, para ver como se deja caer en la almohada, a causa de su rápido levantamiento para detenerme. –"¡Camus!"- Lo llamo, asustado.

-"Un debilitamiento… eso es todo…"- Responde, enervado. –"Los estudios que me harán son para detectar anemia o algo peor…"- Debí imaginar que se trataría de algo así. Una vida como la que ha llevado estos últimos días su cuerpo no la resistiría por más tiempo: sin comer, apenas durmiendo; demasiado concentrado en sentimentalismos como para preocuparse por su propia existencia.

Yo exhalo, apesadumbrado.

-"Sabes que te quiero, ¿No es cierto?"- No sólo te estoy hablando de lo que descubrí hace meses; si no de la emoción que me has inspirado durante todos estos años.

Un sonrojo apenas perceptible marca tus pómulos, al tiempo que con la cabeza me respondes afirmativamente

-"Entonces quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidarte"- Camus me mira a los ojos, consternado. –"Sé que estas triste, pero no quiero que eso siga interfiriendo en tu vida hasta que llegues a tener la idea de morir. Mañana te irás a Oxford, y debes prometerme que te cuidaras de aquí en adelante… No querrás tenerme detrás de ti como tu niñera, ¿Verdad?"- Su expresión se enternece

-"No, gracias."- Ríe un poco. Me alegra que lo haga. –"Te prometo que me cuidaré."- Su brazo se levanta, buscando mi mano; la cual estrecha su extremidad, cerrando este trato. –"Te agradezco mucho lo que haces por mi… eres un gran amigo…"- Su otra mano se posa sobre las que ya están entrelazadas, sonriéndome.

Si no me ama, por lo menos me alegra saber que soy importante para él.

… … … … …

_**POV of Milo: **_

A pesar de lo que Kanon diga, o piense, lo que ven mis ojos sólo acentúa mis mayores temores.

Por la puerta de tu habitación, a través del vidrio de esta, puedo observarte a ti y a Saga tomados de la mano. Y no es que yo esperara verte abatido, pero no quiero que tu sonrisa se la obsequies a él…

Esta bien… estoy celoso; aunque no es todo… Tengo miedo de que sea demasiado tarde…

¿Por qué no pensar que tú has decidido quedarte con Saga?

Dejo de contemplar la escena para apoyar la espalda en la pared, suspirar y terminar por decidir cual será mi final respuesta para Camus…

En ese momento entra una enfermera en la habitación de mi amigo, y apenas tengo tiempo de moverme, cuando Saga aparece. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, ambas sorprendidas.

-"Hola."- Me saluda.

-"¿Qué tal?"- Le respondo, sonriendo a medias. Nunca pensé que su presencia me lastimara tanto.

-"Camus está bien… un poco debilitado, pero bien..."- Comenta, quizá tratando de animarme. No sé porque razón mi amigo está aquí; pero sabiendo que su estado no es tan grave como visualicé, me siento mucho mejor.

-"Gracias…"- Responde agradecido, aunque hay algo que me molesta.

-"¿Podemos charlar?"- Me pregunta, después de un lapso de silencio incómodo.

-"Claro…"- Respondo dubitativo.

Acto seguido nos dirigimos a las bancas de espera, fuera de la habitación de mi amigo.

Kanon en ese momento se encuentra llenando los formularios para registrar a Camus en el hospital, así que ahora estamos solos mi 'rival' y yo.

-"¿De qué quieres hablar?"- Indago, indeciso. Puedo sospechar cual es el tópico que quiere tocar; y sin embargo, no me abstengo de preguntar.

-"Quiero que hablemos de tu 'admirador secreto'."- Contesta firme, yendo al punto. Yo desvío la mirada, cobarde. Era obvia la cuestión; pero no sé si yo quiero hablar eso con él.

-"Saga… yo…"- Balbuceo.

-"Escúchame, por favor"- Me interrumpe, colocando su mano en mi hombro. –"Todo este tiempo has pensando que mi hermano era esa persona especial… ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿estás seguro de lo que sientes? Es decir, ya sabes que no se trata de la misma persona… ¿Sabes a quien amas de verdad?"

-"No es un tema que quiero tratar contigo..."- Contesto tajante, frío; apartando su extremidad de mi. Él prosigue, sereno.

-"Si, sé que soy la persona con quien menos quisieras hablar de Camus; pero ¿sabes? Yo también lo quiero, y no me gusta verlo así."- Su confesión me parece descarada, inapropiada; pese a que yo no se lo manifieste. –"Me gustaría que pudieras comprender que todo lo que hizo fue olvidarse de sí mismo para que tú no perdieras la esperanza…"- En vez de ayudarme, sus palabras me hacen enfadar

-"No necesitaba su ayuda…"- Reclamo, molesto.

-"No, quizá no; y aún así te la brindó. Creyó que era la mejor y se arriesgó a mentirte hasta que encontrarás a una persona real que amaras y que te correspondiera; pero… tú estabas enamorado de él y no se lo dijiste."- Me sobresalto, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se había dado cuenta, y yo no.

Saga, notando mi turbación, se da la confianza para pasar el brazo detrás de mi cabeza, abrazándome y zarandeándome, suave.

-"Milo, Camus te ama con una intensidad indescriptible, tanto que no le importó pasar todo este tiempo amándote en secreto, dejando que fueras feliz al lado de la persona que él creía que amabas. La pregunta es ¿tú lo amas a él o a Kanon?, porque sé que llegaste a sentir algo por mi hermano..."- No sé como lo hace, pero acierta increíblemente en sus deducciones. –"Camus cometió el error de entregarte a otra persona, a alguien que te conquistó lentamente hasta confundirte. Fue un gran error que está pagando con lágrimas de sangre."

-"Mi intención no era lastimarlo"- Me disculpo, sintiéndome mal por lo que ha pasado mi amigo; pese a que sé que yo no cometí ese pecado, y que fue él quien lo complicó todo.

-"No fue culpa tuya. Ahora sólo te toca pensar a quién amas en verdad. Recuerda que Camus se va mañana, y puede que trascurra mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a verlo. ¿Permitirás que se marche sin una respuesta?"- Toca mí herida al hablarme de la partida de él, algo que me duele aún más que su superchería, por lo que enfadado me levanto.

-"¿Y prefieres que le de una apresurada?... Además, yo sé que él va a olvidarse de ti y de mi…"- Mi timbre de voz suena ampliamente enervado.

-"¿Lo crees?"

-"¿Por qué no hacerlo? Estará lejos, en otro país, se sentirá solo y necesitará…"

-"Llamáme tonto; pero yo creo que esa seria la última cosa que haría."- No soporto que pretenda conocerlo mejor que yo; demostrándomelo en su tono de habla

-"¡Pues yo no! Si sé que la persona que amo no me corresponde, entonces yo…"- Hago una pausa después de escucharme. El pensar… el crear esta suposición me hiere…

-"¿Si?"- Inquiere Saga, ansioso, pero sé que conoce mi respuesta. Yo continúo hablando, aún absorto por mis ideologías.

-"Buscaría a 'alguien' más…"- Al a completar, recuerdo un suceso –"¡Kanon estaba coqueteando con ese muchacho, en la recepción!"- Exclamo, y sin más me dirijo hacia allá, inspirado por mi charla por Saga, antes de que su hermano cometa una tontería.

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

_**POV of Camus:**_

Este día el destino ha urdido en mi contra. No soy consiente de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ni tengo el registro de la mayoría de los hechos que me han traído a esta situación.

Hoy es el día en que mi corazón ha sido extirpado de mi pecho y pisoteado como un pedazo de chatarra. Y sé que mi nombre encabeza la lista de asesinos.

No sé si tuve tiempo de prepararme para este momento, pero me aparece que apenas ayer estaba dejando al descubierto mi delito, mi mentira, mi amor. Ahora te veo sonriente, vestido de blanco, tomado de la mano de quien considero un hermano y quien acaba de desposarte…

Suenan las campanas de la iglesia, se oyen los invitados aplaudir; desearía que lo hicieran más alto hasta dejarme sordo para no haber escuchado tus palabras:

-"_Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi… me ayudaste a encontrar al amor de vida…_"- Tus labios se empalman a los de Kanon, quien luego de acariciar los tuyos se dirige hacia mi

-"_Si Camus, muchas gracias por sacrificarte por nosotros. En honor a ti nuestro primer hijo se llamará 'Camus'._"

En ese momento no soy dueño de mi mismo, ni del dolor profundo que me abraza haciéndome enloquecer, al saber que ni ahora ni nunca serás mío…

_**FIN**_

Por su lectura… gracias! XXX

Jajajajaja… enserio creyeron que lo iba a terminar ahí?... pues no!... aprovechando que el capítulo de por si ya era largo, decidí inventar esa pequeña parte para fraccionarlo justo aquí y poner lo que sigue… espero les guste… y este si es el final S

**-v-v-v-v-v-**

**(Mañana siguiente)**

_**POV of Camus:**_

Mi respiración agitada… mis toxinas drenándose por mis poros abiertos… un dolor inevitable escurriendo por el rabillo de mi ojo…

Una pesilla. Me alegra que sólo se tratara de eso; después de todo, como homosexuales no podemos contraer matrimonio, mucho menos en una iglesia. ¿Tener hijos?... ¡Ja!... vamos, Camus, eso ni en una realidad alterna… ¿qué Milo se queda con Kanon? ¡Que sueños tan más extraños tienes!

Esa última suposición no me hace sonreír, ya que puede ser real. Lo peor es que en mi sueño sentí que debí impedir esa unión, y creo que lo hubiera hecho, que lo haría en esta realidad si pasara. Sé que he tratado de no ser egoísta, de pensar que lo mejor era quedarme callado y amarte en secreto; pero sabiendo que conoces mi tormento, me atrevería a ser egoísta si sé que no te compadeces ante mí penar.

Mi brazo se estira hacia la cómoda, tomando con la ayuda de mis dedos una cajita cuadrada, la cual acerco a mí levantándola hasta un punto donde la tenue luz del alba me permita obtener la información que deseo:

-"Seis, cincuenta y ocho"- Anuncio, cuando mis ojos reconocen esa hora al observar la posición de las manecillas. Nuevamente mi brazo se estira para colocar al despertador en su lugar, en tanto mi mano toca las mantas para desproteger mis piernas y permitirles deslizarse hacia un estribor de la cama, hasta que las plantas de mis pies tocan el suelo. Al dejar el reloj en su lugar, mis dos manos se colocan en mi cabeza, deslizándose por el cuero cabelludo y jugueteando con mis hebras rojizas; este es un protocolo que realizo cada día para desperezarme. Ahora me levanto de la cama, moviendo paulatinamente los pies para dirigirme hacia el marco frente a mi, por donde, por última vez, veré la ascensión del astro áureo.

Con mis dedos retiro las cortinas, visualizando a través del cristal las casas que componen mi lugar de hábitat; deslumbrado por la luz dorada que hace acto de presencia sobre el tejado de una vivienda.

Como todas las mañanas aquí estoy, observando el crepúsculo matutino, consiente que será la última vez que lo contemple desde este lugar.

Había pensado estudiar en Oxford, volver por las vacaciones y regresar cuando la fecha de clases inicie otra vez; pero ahora no lo sé. Creo que mi tendencia va más a rentar un departamento allá y quedarme de por vida en Londres; eso ayudará a que Saga deje de verme con los ojos de un enamorado, y a que yo haga lo mismo respecto a Milo.

Al darle la espalda a la ventana observo como la luz del alba a avanzaba en mi habitación, iluminándola, permitiéndome ver cada rincón, donde un recuerdo nuestro germina. Pasamos por tantas cosas que no puedo creer que terminemos así… Y me duele, aún más que saber que no me amas, me hiere letalmente sentir que te perdí incluso como amigo.

Un sonido intermitente resuena en estas cuatro paredes. Se trata de mi despertador, anunciándome que son las siete con treinta minutos, la hora que dispuse para despertarme. Ahora sé que cuento con treinta minutos para alistarme.

… … … … …

_**POV of Saga: **_

Uno a uno mis pies tocan cada peldaño. Su velocidad es mínima, incluso si compitiéramos con una tortuga creo que ella descendería mucho más rápido. Manteniendo esa morosidad me dirijo hacia la sala, donde mis ojos se topan con las maletas de Camus. Entonces los cambio hacia otra dirección, hacia el reloj, quien me apuñala y me indica que faltan pocos minutos para que se vaya.

Hice lo que pude respecto a Milo, a sabiendas de que si él estaba realmente enamorado de Camus, yo lo perdería; pero no contaba con que sus sentimientos por Kanon eran más profundos, demostrándomelo cuando fue a impedir que conquistara al chico de la recepción. Como si no fuera suficiente, en más de una forma mi amigo me ha rechazado alegando que no puede verme con otros ojos, y que para evitarnos mayores conflictos piensa en quedarse allá, donde un mar y miles de kilómetros nos apartan. Tal vez tenga razón; pero mi corazón no tiene raciocinio, por lo que no puede entender el porque de esa decisión.

Me dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la sala, con la cabeza en un ángulo que me permita observar el techo. Mis ojos se pierden en la nada, realizando su mayor esfuerzo para no liquidarse. Cuando tenga que despedirlo en la puerta, espero mantener resistencia.

En ese momento se oye la bocina de un auto: se trata del vehículo que ordenamos anoche para que lleve a Camus al aeropuerto.

Esta por irse y ni Kanon ni Milo están aquí para decirle adiós. Mi hermano no pasó la noche aquí. Tal vez se fue con Milo por ahí para no tener que ver la cara de Camus y no verse en la necesidad de actuar hipócritamente y despedirse de él.

Suspirando resignado me levanto del sillón, dirigiéndome pausadamente a la puerta para decirle al chofer que espere, que enseguida le avisaré a Camus que ya está aquí…

Para mi sorpresa alguien abre la puerta de la calle… es Kanon, pero no viene solo…

… … … … …

_**POV of Camus: **_

Por última vez paso el cepillo por mis hebras mojadas, aún mirándome al espejo y contemplando mi semblante entristecido, mis pupilas apagadas. Y el motivo por el cual ya no tengo luz, es que ya no te tengo a ti. Estoy a escasos minutos de marcharme sin haberme despedido correctamente de ti…

¿Por qué no me atreví a escribirte otra carta o a llamarte?

Creí que no querrías tener ningún tipo de noticia mía; eso descontando el hecho de que no hubiera soportado ver odio en tus ojos, ni el dictamen de tu corazón a favor de Kanon.

Me llevo todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, las cosas buenas que son demasiadas, tantas que no cabrían en mis maletas; también hubo malas, y me las llevo porque son parte importante de nuestra amistad: un equilibrio substancial entre el bien y el mal.

Sé que pase lo que pase nunca te olvidarás de mi, y que recordarás que existió una persona que te amó con locura y estupidez; así como yo no arrinconaré los momentos que tuvimos juntos, el sendero espinoso que en nuestra última etapa recorrimos.

Una expiración vaga abandona mis labios. Mi brazo baja, depositando el cepillo en el tocador, en lo que mis ojos observan mi reflejo por última vez; pero ya no aparece únicamente mi entidad, si no también, se manifiesta la silueta de la persona que día a día me roba la inspiración.

… … … … …

_**POV of Milo: **_

Tú estas ahí, parado delante de mi, mirándome a través del espejo. Yo me veo pálido, agitado, acongojado; aunque esta emoción no se refleje al cien como yo la percibo.

Tú te das la vuelta, dándome la cara. Yo me quedo paralizado porque las palabras que había ensayado en mi trayecto hasta aquí, ahora se han borrado.

-"Estas aquí…" Me dices jubiloso, con un destello inmenso en tus pupilas que me hace mirarte embobado. Pasamos estos días sin vernos, y creo que me acostumbré tanto a tenerte a mi lado, que la sensación de volver a verte es indescriptible, el decir que es mágica le queda corto. Mis labios tiemblan, sin expresarse. –"Estas aquí…"- Repites sonriente, acercándote paso a paso hasta que quedas cerca de mi y puedes colocar tus manos detrás de mi espalda, cuando unes nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo. Tus extremidades me acunan, protegiéndome como siempre lo has hecho. Y al tenerte así, tan pegado a mi, me doy cuenta que me subestimé al creer que podría vivir sin ti; por lo que apoyo la barbilla en tu hombro, sobre tus cabellos húmedos, en tanto mis brazos se deslizan bajo los tuyos para que las manos tomen sitio a la mitad de tu espalda. Los párpados protegen mis retinas, otorgándome un instante de oscuridad, que mi mente aprovecha para rebobinar y traerme de vuelta los momentos que juntos gozamos.

… … … … …

_**POV of Camus: **_

Está será nuestra eterna despedida. La guardaré en mi memoria por siempre, preservándola de todo lo que corroe este mundo.

Era consiente del gran amor que sentía por ti, hasta que llegamos al tiempo en que se suscitó este abrazo, y me reveló que en mi vida no habría nadie más especial que tú… Nadie más.

Ahora que lo pienso y lo siento, hubiera preferido no volver a verte que tenerte aquí, junto a mí, abrazándote así de fuerte; sabiendo que tengo que romper este contacto y marcharme lejos de tu lado.

Mis manos se colocan en tus hombros, empujándote suavemente hasta que quedamos de frente

-"Supongo que este es el adiós."- Manifiesto, intentando sonreír; pero el contorno de mi boca se niegan a surcarse de esta manera. Tus zafiros se cristalizan, en tanto aprietas los labios y asintientes dócil con la cabeza. –"Te echaré de menos…"- Es todo lo que puedo decir a causa de una obstrucción en mi traquea. Tú bajas la cabeza, apretando los ojos y soltando un par de lágrimas. Yo te miro con ternura, colocando los dedos por debajo de tu mentón para atraer la atención de tus pupilas hacia las mías. Cuando obtengo tu favor, mis manos se posan en tus pómulos. –"Ya lo sabes… pero prefiero repetírtelo…"

… … … … …

_**POV of Milo: **_

Mi corazón ha comenzado a bombear sangre a una velocidad anómala, mandando un poco de ella hacia mis mejillas, donde están colocadas tus manos. Mis pupilas titilan y a mi cuerpo lo ataca un ansia fulminante.

-"Ya lo sabes… pero prefiero repetírtelo…"

No estoy seguro si quiero o si merezco escucharlo…

-"Te amo, te amo mucho"- Me dice, provocando en mi un enternecimiento, que al mismo tiempo paraliza mi lengua. Mis labios otra vez se mueven, sin emitir sonido. –"Sé que tú amas a Kanon, así que no te sientas comprometido a responderme…"- Es que tengo que hacerlo, no puedes marcharte sin saberlo… -"¿Podrías regalarme un… beso?"- Pregunta, inseguro, arriesgándose al rechazo.

Yo no le respondo, me quedo estático, viéndole esperar mi respuesta.

… … … … …

_**POV of Camus: **_

Permaneces en silencio, analizando, tal vez, las consecuencias existentes entre permitir este contacto; o quizá, pensando en la manera más sutil para rechazarme.

-"Si no quieres…"- Comienzo a decirle para no someterlo a más problemas.

-"Es que… si quiero."- Responde, sonriendo débil. Y no tomaré esta respuesta como nada más que él no quiera profesarme. Mis labios imitan el gesto que los suyos me muestran, dichoso porque podré despedirme con algo que jamás he obtenido.

Permanecemos mirándonos, en la espera de que alguno dé el primer paso; aunque, como la propuesta fue mía, lo más correcto es que sea yo quien se acerque.

No puedo describir la emoción que se adueña por completo de mi cuerpo, mezclándose con mi sangre y recorriendo mi sistema sanguíneo hasta llegar a mi corazón y hacerlo dilatarse con mayor rapidez.

Tus labios se secan, tus ojos se posan efímeros en los míos y luego en mi boca, subiendo y bajando conforme la distancia es nula. Te siento temblar, no sé si de emoción o terror. Nuestra nariz se junta… pero no pasa nada; entonces cierras los ojos, esperando que termine con lo que seguro es un tormento para ti.

¿Cómo puedo otra vez jugar el papel de egoísta en esta historia, y pedirle algo que no puede darme?

… … … … …

_**POV of Milo: **_

No puedo controlar mi nerviosismo, mezclado con el ansia de tocarlo de esta forma y demostrarle lo que nunca pude decirle con palabras…

Pero, cuando cierro mis ojos para intentar canalizarla de otra manera, él retira sus manos de mis mejillas y se aparta de mí, provocando que mis membranas se releguen y me encuentre con sus ojos, los cuales me revelan el motivo de su lejanía y me hacen tomar la iniciativa para usurpar el sitio de Camus, siendo yo quien establezca nuestra cernía y le robe el deseo que mi corazón ha formulado desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Mis dedos situados a cada lado de tu nariz, tus brazos apresando mi cintura, mis labios apostados sobre los tuyos que se mueven frágiles y lentos incitando a que los míos sigan tu compás.

Te amo, te amo mucho, y me duele saber que te irás lejos de mi lado, cuando me hice tan adicto a tu compañía…

Por más que traté de ser fuerte no pude, la tristeza me ha ganado y me ha hecho romper nuestro beso para permitirme abrazarte fuerte y aspirar el olor de tu cabello todavía húmedo.

-"Milo."- Pronuncia mi nombre con ternura, acariciando mí cabello con sus dedos, como si fuera un niño; y tal vez lo soy, aún no he madurado lo suficiente a pesar de mi edad. Mis brazos lo apresan con mayor fuerza, mientras percibo como mi corazón continúa acelerado, despedazándose.

Tal vez es momento de hablar o de callar para siempre, de expresar todo lo que Kanon, Saga y tú me han hecho comprender…

-"Te amo, ¿sabes?... si no lo hiciera no permitiría que te marcharas."- Tus brazos instantáneamente me apartan de tu cuerpo, y no sé si fue la forma de decirlo o las palabras el mecanismo por el que ahora me miras de esta forma.

-"¿Q-qué dijiste?"- Me preguntas, sin manejar la emoción que se destila por tus pupilas caoba.

-"Que acepto que te vayas."- Respondo, aunque sabía lo que él estaba preguntando.

-"Me alegra saber que me das permiso"- Comenta sarcástico. –"¡Pero eso no era lo que yo quería saber!"- Exclama.

-"¿No?"- Inquiero con inocencia.

-"No. Milo… ¿Qué dijiste?"- Pregunta, pretendiendo ponerse serio.

-"Ya lo te dije: puedes irte."- Repito.

-"¡Eso no fue todo! ¡Dijiste que me amabas!"- Exclama impaciente, azorado. Yo comienzo a reír, sonrojándome; él también sonríe, solaz ante su comportamiento.

-"Si, eso dije Camus. Comprendí que el amor es libertad, y que yo te amaba demasiado como para cortarte las alas y no permitir que alcanzaras tus sueños…"- Pero a pesar de mis palabras y de todo lo que entendí, mis ojos continúan destilándose con esta agridulce despedida.

-"Mi niño"- Al llamarme de esta forme me mira con ternura, enjugando mis lágrimas con el calor de sus besos y el desliz de sus dedos por mis pómulos. –"Volveré en vacaciones para estar contigo"- Me da un rayo de esperanza –"Te prometo que volveré, a menos que el avión se estrelle…"

-"¡CAMUS!"- Le grito enfadado, empujándolo.

-"¡Estaba jugando!"- Exclama soltando una risita nerviosa, y abrazándome otra vez. En ese momento, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, me es imposible reñirle o estar molesto con él.

Todo se detiene a nuestro alrededor y nada más importa, entonces surge un contacto espontáneo entre nuestros labios.

… … … … …

_**POV of Camus: **_

Por fin tengo a la persona que amo entre mis brazos, con la certeza que su corazón me pertenece a mí, ¡A MI!; algo que me dará la fuerza necesaria para afrontar cualquier tipo de reto en Oxford.

La bocina del taxi vuelve a anunciar que mi tiempo se ha terminado; y aunque me permito mezclar y compartir por mayor tiempo el aliento con Milo, al separarnos nos damos el último abrazo entre palabras cálidas.

-"Será una eternidad no tenerte"- Me dices, sonriendo a medias. Y yo lo sé, será muy difícil realizar mis actividades, mientras cuento los días para volver a verte.

-"Estaré aquí más pronto de lo que te imaginas"- Le aseguro, guiñándole el ojo. –"Además, siempre puedes tomar el primer vuelo a Londres y visitarme…"- Tu sonríes apoyando la noción.

Y sé que volveremos a estar juntos, confiaré con ello. Ni la distancia, mucho menos el tiempo, nos golpeará.

_**- FIN -**_

y este cuento se acabó n.nU

creen que fue un final raro? O.o

Su keria k Milo se quedara con Saga jajajajaja… pero no sé… no me gusta mucho la pareja o.o… aunque los fics de Sca son lo máximo… ah! Y uno precioso que escribió mi prima Geo hace un tiempo

De cualkier forma mi intención siempre fue dejar a Camus con Milo… sólo que no sabía por cual de los dos finales decidirme x.x… y total que al final no dejé ninguno XDDD… estoy bien loca XDDD

Esto ..U… x su lectura, apoyo y comentarios muchísimas gracias )

Ahora a continuar con 'Jugando con fuego' o.-

Notas finales:

La razón por la que Milo fue corriendo a la recepción donde Kanon se encontraba, mas que detenerlo, lo que quería era ayudarlo U… no encontré un momento en el fic para aclararlo, por eso lo escribo ahora. El gemelo pasó la noche con su presa (XD), pero pasó por Milo para que fuera a despedirse de Camus.

Otra fue que Saga llegó antes al hospital porque como lo dije en el fic, Kanon y Milo se encontraban del otro lado de la ciudad, y el geme mayor no lo sabía… así que se encomendó a mal santo xd

Tampoco hago mención de la persona que lleva a Camus al hospital… y digamos que se desmayó en la calle, uno de sus vecinos lo vio, llamó una ambulancia o algo así, y después a Saga.

En realidad creo que dejé muchas cosas al aire… pero no me acuerdo de todas 9.9… así que siéntanse con la entera libertad de preguntar n.n

Kisses!


End file.
